


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soul mate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Mates are Found by Fate...Or, at least, that's what the Contract of Marital Rights says. </p><p>But, Darren is still on the fence about this whole "soul mate" thing. On the one hand, he is jealous of his friends and oh, so ready to find the one. On the other, he is perfectly fine being by himself...kind of. </p><p>Chris doesn't want a soul mate. (Or, that's what he tells himself.) Because he is better off without one. He can become an author and get himself on the road to fame without someone by his side...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted SMILE because THIS is the route that I wanted to take with it and it just wasn't going there with the way that it was. I have taken a multitude of things and combined them all into this work and, so far, I am really proud of it. PLEASE NOTE: At this time, it DOES NOT have a Beta. I am looking for one. 
> 
> Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN Darren, Chris or any of the celebrities mentioned in this work of FICTION. It is purely a work of FICTION and meant for those who enjoy this fandom. All the relationships (*sigh) are FICITIOUS.

Introduction:

                As much as he hated to admit it, Darren was kind of looking forward to this whole “finding-a-soul-mate-and-living-happily-ever-after” thing. He’s twenty-eight years old, a music teacher and kind of wants to get his life off the ground. He has never been one for patience, his friends will comment on that; and he was getting really impatient at the latest paring. When Joe Moses found Tessa that was one thing; when Brian and Meredith finally announced that they were together, that was another. But, now there was Joey, and Joey had found Paulie, and things were just starting to get out of hand now. Darren watched and smiled on, though, as Joey and Paulie shared their first dance. She was a sweet girl, and she kept Joey in check. But, something in Darren’s stomach twisted at the thought. Only a few people in the world remained “Loners” as their called, and he was starting to wonder if that was his destined path.

                Chris, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with being alone. He had managed to get his writings off the ground and was working on becoming a New York Times Best Seller…One of these days. First, he had to actually get those writings published instead of just going around from publishing company to publishing company. He didn’t have time for this whole “soul-mate-finding” thing. Ashley and Mark were content with each other, Lea had found her match despite some tragedy and all was going according to plan. He had a stable job at Scholastic, was working on his latest inspiration and he was out of Clovis. Never in Chris’ mind did he think that he would be happy to be away from his sister and family, but he was in the sense that he got away from all of the looks. When he came out in high school, the town, to him, was never the same. He was judged, and belittled. Strength had always been one of Chris’ strong suits, but he couldn’t lie, it hurt. But, times had changed and he was making his way out into the world now. One small step at a time.

Chapter One: A Wedding

                “Joey, Joey, Joey. Calm. Down.” Darren cupped his best friend’s shoulders, patting them a couple of times. “We’re still twenty minutes away from the wedding, everything is fine.”

                “Everything is _not_ fine,” Joey corrected. “Her father isn’t even here. She gave him this one shot, Dare. This one chance to be her dad and he’s not-“

                “Ye of little faith,” A man’s voice made Darren turn around. Standing at the doorway with his hands in a pair of dress pants matching the other groomsmen, stood Paulie’s dad, Daryl.

                “Look kid, I may not have been the best guy through her younger years,” The man entered the room, and Darren quickly moved out of his way. Standing at least six feet five inches tall and with barreling broad shoulders, Darren was not going to stand in this guy’s way. “But I’m still her dad, and she asked me to be here. I couldn’t find my black socks to save my soul.” He added, pulling up his trouser pant. “So, I called and had to get permission for a replacement,” He smiled and Darren looked down at the rose colored socks. A small smile curled on Daryl’s lips as well. There was silence for a moment before Daryl clapped his hands together.

                “Welp, if we’re gonna get this show on the road, I have to go get my gal.” He winked at Joey before leaving their room. For the first time since the large man walked in, Joey breathed.

                “Paulie asked you to please remember to breathe,” Brian said, reading a text message off of his phone. Darren shook his head. That was another thing that he wasn’t too sure of when it came to soul mates. They were really good at detecting the other’s emotions. “She said it was extremely painful when she was trying to get her pictures taken and you might regret it later.” At the end of the text from Paulie’s maid of honor, Kristen, the boys shuddered. Joey, however, just shook his head and laughed. He excused himself to the bathroom to pull his hair back into a ponytail while the rest of the boys continued getting dressed.

                Paulie wasn’t one for an elaborate wedding; after all, she was from a small town in Indiana. They managed to find a cute, rustic looking banquet hall that seemed to fit the purpose of today’s events. Once the clock struck 12:15 p.m., the time had come. This time, it was Joey who could feel Paulie’s nerves. As he placed his mother in her seat, Joey beamed from ear to ear. Standing in front of the officials, one a pastor that Paulie’s mother _insisted_ on, and the other a judge from the Court of Martial Commitment made Darren’s throat thick. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this day more and more as each one of his friend’s found their mate and got married. Today was even worse, as he had a commitment to keep as well. Anyone chosen as the maid of honor or the best man for a marriage ceremony had to commit to keeping the two soul mates together. Everyone knew that there would be times of trouble and arguments, but it was the job of the two best friends to keep them together. Darren would take an oath and sign a piece of paper, similar to that of a marriage certificate, and he would be bound forever at keeping two people together.

                The Judge from the Court of Marital Commitment, Judge Wilson, Darren thought, took to the center of the stage.

                “Hello all and welcome,” He began. “As it is customary during a soul commitment ceremony, would the parents of the two persons come and light their candles of commitment as well.” Oh yeah, Darren remembered, that was another thing that he could live without. During a ceremony, the Judge presents the couple with a candle of commitment. For as long as they are with each other, the candle must remain lit. Every year, they get a new candle made out of wax from their old one so that they are constantly rebuilding on each other. Darren watched as Joey’s parents and Paulie’s mom and step-dad stood to light their commitment candles. After they had taken their seats back, the Judge continued.

                “Thank you, parents. Now, friends, family and all of those invited to this celebration, please, stand as we welcome the entrance of the bride. Accompanied by her biological father,” Darren couldn’t help but catch the judge clear his throat. (Divorces were only called for during very sever occasions…) “Daryl Jenkins, please welcome, our bride.” He smiled and the two pieces of fabric that were hiding Paulie from Joey opened up to reveal the most beautiful bride. Darren sighed when he watched a woman who he considered a friend come down the aisle. She was absolutely stunning.

                “Do you, Daryl Louis Jenkins, give Paulie Renee Jenkins-Stout, to this man?” The judge asked. Daryl simply nodded, for if he were to actually speak, he might cry. Daryl then passed Paulie’s hand to the judge.

                “Paulie, on this day of eternal commitment, I grant you to the hand of Joseph Michael Richter,” He said, before giving Paulie to Joey. From then on, it was a traditional (as much as one could be) wedding. There were vows and a ring exchange but it was the ending that became not so traditional again.

                “Kristen Bosse and Darren Criss, present yourselves next to the bride and groom, please.” The judge asked. Kristen and Darren then signed a paper, right under Paulie’s and Joey’s names, and then watched as the judge sealed it shut with gold colored glue.

                “This is a binding contract, committing two people to forever love. May your connection always be bright, your souls always together, and your lives truly lived as one.” The judge then performed a sort of blessing over the couple. Again, one of the things that Darren could live without. Once they were blessed, the pastor pronounced them man and wife, and once they kissed, something changed. The air changed; their entire presence changed. Joey looked at his bride with an unwavering love, almost as if he loved her more than he did mere seconds ago. He held her closer, seemed a bit more possessive in the receiving line. When they got a moment alone, much to Joey’s protest, Darren pulled him off.

                “What the hell happened?” Darren asked.

                “I have no idea,” Joey sighed, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Paulie. “It’s like, the moment we were married, everything changed between us. She became me and I became her; everything within us joined and now I just,” He stammered and pushed his hair out of his face. (Paulie liked Joey better with his hair out of his ponytail.) “It’s so much more now, man.” He turned his face to meet Darren’s gaze for a mere moment.

                “I can’t wait ‘till you feel this.” He smiled.

                The rest of the night was spent much like a regular wedding would have been spent, with dancing and laughter and a lot of alcohol. Darren was swaying on the dance floor with Kristen, another tradition that the “selected two” had to follow.

                “You’re drunk,” Kristen noted.

                “Almost,” Darren shrugged. The girl sighed and watched Darren through heavily lined eyes.

                “As much as I love you,” She started and Darren looked down at her as she spoke. “We have got to find you a mate,” She started. Darren audibly groaned and playfully leaned his head against Kristen’s shoulder. “I mean it, Dare!” She said, shoving his head up. “You are lonely, and with me and Jerome…” She smiled, looking back to meet the gaze of her husband. It was usually customary that the bride and groom choose single people to be their maid of honor or best man. However, Kristen had just married her mate just weeks before Joey and Paulie married. The judge approved it for only that reason. Darren gave her a grand twirl and then bowed to her as the dance ended. That was the end of their conversation, thankfully. Darren was tired and the alcohol was making him feel heavy. Moving toward the coat check, he grabbed his coat and accepted as the man behind the counter called him a cab.

                “Don-Don’t push me!” He heard a slurred voice behind him. He turned quickly, a bad idea, and watched as another young man was being ushered out by Paulie’s brothers.

                “Come on, guys! Be gentle with him!” Paulie called. Once her brothers had settled the man outside of the venue, Paulie sighed and pushed some hair out of his eyes. Darren blinked a couple of times. She was saying something to him, and the smile that rose on his face made Darren’s heart skip a beat.

                “Just, stay out here for a minute, okay?” She asked. “Sober up and then we’ll see we can find you a mate,” She kissed the cheek of the man before turning to go back inside and enjoy her wedding. Once the man turned toward Darren, his deep blue eyes seemed to get bluer and a lot wider. Darren’s breath stopped in his chest.

                “Oh, no.”

**************                 “Chris, come on,” Paulie was pleading at this point as her other best friend, Chris, started to pour drink after drink down his throat. “You don’t have to be like this! It will be okay!” She said.

                “Oh-oh yeah, okay!” Chris started. “Your brother’s a cheating asshole and I am the one who is supposed to be okay?” He asked. Paulie sighed. Brand, Paulie’s older brother, was dating Chris before he met Kyle, his mate.

                “He didn’t cheat, Chris. He met his mate; it’s how the system works.” She yelled over the music. She watched as Chris slid another shot of whiskey down his throat.

                “You know what,” He said, standing up, which was a really bad idea. He was caught, thankfully, by Paulie. She sighed, and called over her shoulder. Brand, Kyle and Paulie’s other brothers, Michael and Josh, turned to help get the drunk off of their sister. Before he could say anything, Brand caught the gaze in Paulie’s eyes.

                “Take him out side,” Brand commanded, watching as the boys all gathered Chris off of Paulie. Chris groaned but tired his hardest to get out of the grip of the circle of men. (Any other day, he would be rejoicing.)

                “Don-Don’t push me!” Chris yelled, still trying to struggle a bit.

                “Come on, guys!” Paulie yelled, running after the group. “Be gentle with him!” She sighed when they sat him against a wall and quickly dispersed. Chris rested his head against the wall for a moment before he felt a cool hand on the side of his face.

                “Just, stay out here for a minute, okay? Sober up and then we’ll see if we can find you a mate,” She leaned over and quickly kissed Chris on the cheek before returning to her festivities inside. Chris took a deep breath before turning towards the doors to head outside and get some fresh hair. However, when his eyes met the man standing at the coat check, his heart stopped. His eyes grew wider and he watched as the color drowned from the other mans’ cheeks.

                “Oh, no,” Were the only audible words before the man turned, grabbed a trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. Turning a bit and covering his ears to mask the noise, Chris was finally able to breathe again. When he turned around and saw the man again, this time wiping his mouth on a cloth that the clerk at the coat check had given him, he seemed to have a little bit more sense.

                “Are you okay?” He asked, taking a couple of steps towards the man.

                “I wouldn’t,” The man, older, Chris assumed, started. “It smells really bad over here,” He sighed and watched as the clerk took the trash can out to the custodial station. Chris sighed and watched as the man opened the door and let the cool air in.

                “Care to join me?” The older man asked. “It looks like we could both use some sobering,” He noted. “And I already have a cab on the way.” Without any more, the man stepped outside. It took Chris a couple of moments before he reached behind the counter and grabbed his coat as well. He would explain to Paulie what happened when she got back from her honeymoon. Once the fresh air hit his face, Chris started to come out of his drunken haze.

                “I’m Darren.” The voice belonged to the man who had just puked everywhere.

                “You’re the best man,” Chris confirmed, turning around and joining the man sitting against the wall of the building. “I’m Chris,” he said.

                “Why weren’t you in the wedding?” Darren asked. “Paulie looks pretty fond of you.” Chris smirked.

                “Yeah, well….it’s a long story.” He noted. Darren simply nodded and breathed in the air around him. The silence, Chris noticed, wasn’t awkward. In fact, it was welcomed. His eyes were heavy and he was sure he was going to have quite the hangover in the morning. Several minutes passed by before Chris heard a honk coming from in front of them. Shaken, Darren nearly jumped to his feet. It was then, Chris realized, that he had dozed off on Darren’s shoulder.

                “I’ll see you around?” He asked, before slipping into the cab. But Chris didn’t have time to reply before the cab drove away. Sighing, Chris grabbed his coat and stood up, slipping the garment around his shoulders. He thought about going back inside to the wedding, but then he watched the road for a moment, hoping that Darren would’ve felt the same thing he felt. After a couple of moments, Chris moved from the steps of the banquet hall and started making his way home.

                There was something pulling at his chest, almost like a string, leading him in a direction that was _not_ in the general direction of his apartment. He honestly had no idea where on Earth he was going, but when he rounded the corner of Tenth and Hudson, it all became suddenly clear. Spilling the contents of his stomach out on the sidewalk - _again_ \- was Darren, and this time, it looked like he was more than a little drunk.

                “Fuck,” The man cursed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Chris sighed and pulled a napkin out of his pocket while running up to the other man.

                “Here,” Chris said. Darren looked up, his eyes shining with tears.

                “Thanks,” He said, before turning slightly and blowing his nose. After a few more moments of dry-heaving, Chris wrapped his arms around Darren’s waist and pulled him into a standing position. Without needing to ask, Darren handed Chris his house keys and pointed in the general direction of his downtown Los Angles loft. Once they were up the five flights of stairs and Darren was safely inside, Chris went rummaging through his cabinets to search for a bucket.

                “I’ll make it to the bathroom, you know.” Darren sighed and pulled his jacket off of his arms before he tossed it in a random direction. His head was pounding; the alcohol had hit him faster than he thought. Chris looked at the poor sight on the couch, and he really, _really_ wanted to hate him. He wanted to hate the fact that his feet found him here, he wanted to hate the fact that he was about to nurse a man out of his hang over. But, when Darren turned his head up, and those pure golden eyes met his, he sighed.

                “Shit,” He breathed, before turning around and gripping the counter. His heart was pounding, and he was sure that it had something to do with the fact that he was drunk as well, but apparently not nearly as drunk as Darren. He also had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, something telling him that he was supposed to be here.

                “Chris,” Darren groaned, taking him out of his trance. It was like they had known each other forever, or maybe it was just the fact that they were both drunk. “Chris, I am so drunk!” Darren yelled, but then he cursed himself for yelling and covered his ears.

                “And you know what else,” He started talking after covering his ears. “I am so done with being alone, ya know? I mean, all of my friends have found their stupid soul mates and here I am, drunk, and alone.”

                “You’re not currently alone,” Chris found himself saying without a second thought.

                “Yeah, but what happens when you go home?” Darren asked, and Chris could’ve sworn he heard the break in the other man’s voice. “You’re going to nurse me back to sobriety and then go home, just like the rest of them.” Chris’ heart was breaking, and he had no idea how to explain the feeling of total rejection he had filling him. Instead, he just slipped his coat off, added it to the pile of Darren’s coat, and moved to the couch.

                “Sit up for a moment,” He said, and Darren looked him over for a second before he nodded. Once Chris sat on the couch, Darren was going to move to the other end, but Chris reached out to stop him. The moment that Chris’ hand wrapped around Darren’s arm, a flash of heat tore through his body. He tried to pull away, but the force of whatever was going on inside wouldn’t let him. Instead, Darren turned to meet his gaze. When Chris finally found the strength to let go of Darren’s arm, he found that he didn’t like _not_ touching Darren.

                “Do that-“

                “Yeah,” Chris noted, and this time, he reached for Darren’s hand that was supporting his weight. Gently, he lifted it to where Darren fell back with his head on Chris’ lap. He watched Chris for a moment and then sat back up, trying his hardest to keep the contact. Chris was trying his hardest to make this all seem like a dream; because this wasn’t real. There was no way that he had just found his soul mate after his best friends’ wedding.

                “You were supposed to be the man of honor, weren’t you?” Darren asked, suddenly feeling everything that Chris had been keeping pent up for a very long time. Their sobriety was no longer an issue, because once they connected, they were automatically healed, well, at least while they were touching. Once they stopped touching, it was very likely that Darren would get sick – _again_ \- and Chris would go back to his bitterness and anger. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chris simply nodded.

                “But-“

                “Boys aren’t allowed to be maids of honor,” Darren finished Chris’ sentence. It all made so much sense now. He smiled and let go of Chris’ hand for a moment. The air suddenly changed again, and both of them shivered as a rush of cold entered their bodies.

                “It-it’s said that, for the first twenty-four hours we aren’t allowed to n-not be in contact with each other,” Chris stammered, rubbing his arms as he suddenly felt very, very cold. Darren just simply nodded and moved a little closer to Chris. He laced their fingers together once more and they each let out a small sigh as the warmth started to flow again.

                “So, I guess we’re….” Darren didn’t finish that sentence. Instead, Chris just swallowed again and nodded.


	2. The First Twenty-Four

It all started off fine. They let go of each other’s hands and decided they were going to be adults about this situation. Darren got up and went into his bedroom to grab a change of clothes while Chris rummaged around his kitchen, finding the supplies needed to make a strong pot of coffee. After Darren came out of his bedroom, he announced that he was going to shower to attempt to sober up and then they would talk. Chris simply nodded before searching the refrigerator for creamer. Once he found Darren’s vast collection, (pumpkin spice, vanilla, orange and crème…) Chris pulled out his favorite, Irish Crème, and poured an ample amount into the coffee cup before filling the rest of the cup with coffee. He sat on the couch and took in his surroundings for a moment. Darren’s apartment was small, and sort of grey, Chris noted. His couch was black leather, his coffee table was black, his curtains were grey, his rug was grey, and it all needed some color…light.

                At that thought, Chris turned and found a couple of light switches next to the front door. He got up and walked over to them, gently flicking them on and smiling. Of course, he noted, seeing the soft glow from the one lamp in the corner. He moved to look at the rest of the room now that he had a better view. A bookshelf that was mostly filled with DVD’s sat across from the couch, a television, flat screen, maybe forty or so inches. It was all screaming _man_ and there were things that Chris loved and things that Chris hated. It was nothing like his small apartment that he shared with Lea and her boyfriend… _soul mate…_ Chris corrected himself. Their apartment was bright and vibrant; it screamed of life and happiness. Darren’s apartment made him look like a…but Chris didn’t want to say that word. _Loners_ were the few and far between people in this world that were just meant to be alone, and maybe, before tonight, Darren thought he was heading on that path. The mere thought of Darren thinking that he might be a Loner made Chris’ heart twist.

                He sighed and turned around, looking back at the empty couch for a moment. Of all people, Chris thought to himself, he had to meet his soul mate at his best friend’s wedding. (Though, that is how Lea and her guy met, at Mark and Ashley’s wedding.) He heard the shower turn off and he was snapped back into his senses. It was then, he realized, that he really, _really_ had to pee. He was going to knock on the bathroom door, but it was opened before he could even make a fist.       

                “You know what’s really fucking weird about this whole ‘soul mate’ thing?” Darren asked. Chris simply shook his head. “It’s that, I feel things now. Like, I feel that you really, _really_ have to pee.” Darren laughed. “Do you feel that yet?”

                “Maybe I will after I use the bathroom?” Chris asked.

                “Oh, yeah, of course,” Darren moved out of Chris’ way and shuffled to his bedroom. He pulled some boxer briefs on and then some loose sweat pants. After that, he just sat on his bed and took it all in for a second. He had found his _soul mate._ The one person in the world who was completely meant for him and he had no idea how he was going to handle all of this. He leaned back on his bed and relaxed for a moment. It was nice that he finally found someone, yes, but he was not ready for the awkwardness of it. It was then, he realized, that he started feeling something strange. It was….pain? No, sadness? He pressed a hand to his chest and that is when he heard the soft sniffles coming from his bathroom. Without a second thought, Darren moved off his bed and to the bathroom door.

                “Chris,” He whispered.

                “I can feel it,” The other man said, his voice thick with emotion. “I can feel how you are so excited and yet so confused and here I am so…so…” He stopped and Darren opened the door. Chris was sitting between his bathtub and his toilet with a punch of balled up toilet paper in his hand.

                “You’re overwhelmed.” Chris just nodded at Darren’s statement. Taking a deep breath, Darren held out his hands.

                “Come on,” He said, and watched as Chris grabbed onto them without a second thought. The warmth between them was back, but so were one thousand other things. Darren just rubbed Chris’ back and led him to the bedroom.

                “I’ll find you a change of clothes,” Darren sat Chris down on the bed before turning and rummaging through his drawers. “There is no way you’re staying in that monkey suit all night.”

                “It’s Gucci,” Chris noted. Darren smiled and shook his head.

                “It’s a monkey suit,” He said, pulling out a too small college t-shirt and a pair of new sweatpants. “Put these on, I’ll go make you a fresh cup of coffee.” He offered before closing the door.

                “Irish Crème,” Chris noted, before slipping out of his suit and into the soft, a little too big for him clothes that Darren offered. He sat himself on the bed and was just about to make his way under the covers when Darren came in with the coffee. Chris smiled and slipped under the covers anyway, leaving room for Darren at the end of the bed.

                “I’ll take the couch tonight,” He smiled before taking a sip from his own cup. Chris shook his head.

                “No – oh, wow, that’s hot-, it’s your house.” He noted. Darren smiled.

                “Look, if we’re going to make this whole ‘ _soul mate’_ thing work, then we’re going to have to get to know and better understand each other. I feel like I am being a gentleman by offering you my bed for this evening.”

                “And I feel like a gentleman by offering you your own bed,” Chris noted. But Darren just shook his head. In the past, every relationship was a dominate and a submissive paring; in today’s society, since they had finally listened to what scientists were telling them all along, they were given soul mates. Darren watched as Chris sipped on the coffee; this man was a stunning creation. Cool blue eyes mixed with a creamy completion; sharp wit and, from their limited contact, very soft hands. Darren reached out and offered Chris his hand and, much to both of their surprise, Chris took it.

                “We’re going to make this work, yeah?” Darren asked. “We’ll work through tonight and then, come Monday, we will go to the Court and figure the legal stuff out.” Darren was doing his best to be optimistic. Chris nodded his head and pursed his lips together. The legality of it all was what worried Chris the most.

                “I’m still in college,” He noted. Darren nodded.

                “I’m still paying off student loans,” He just kept shaking his head, but Chris turned his to the side.

                “What do you do?” He asked, realizing that they haven’t even discussed their career or career paths. Darren’s face lit up at the question.    

                “I teach piano and guitar at the Cornerstone Music Conservatory,” Darren smiled. “Right now I have a group of fourth graders learning guitar together and a pair of twins learning piano. Every other Saturday, I go over to the women’s shelter and play for them.”

                “You’re a saint,” And Chris couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips. As much as he loved children, (that was his authorial inspiration after all), he couldn’t see himself doing all that Darren was doing. Darren shook his head.

                “Like I said, I’m paying off student loans.”

                “Where did you go?” Chris asked, and while taking a sip of his own coffee, Darren pointed to the shirt he was wearing. “Michigan?” He asked.

                “University of Michigan,” Darren corrected. “There are several ‘Michigan’s’; you have to be careful of which one you’re referring too.” He smiled. Chris nodded.

                “That’s a little far from home, isn’t it?”

                “Yeah,” Darren nodded. “But it was so great to get away from here for four years. I met the people that are my best friends to this day.” Darren’s whole face was lit up again.

                “Joey?” Chris asked.      

                “Yeah, and Brian and Joe Walker, the tall one standing right next to the tallest one?” Darren laughed at his statement, but Chris nodded in understanding. Following the nod, a yawn came from the back of Chris’ throat, making Darren realize the time. He patted Chris leg and smiled.

                “Sleep tight,” He said, standing up and exiting his room before the other man had a chance to protest.

*****

                It was sometime mid-afternoon when Chris woke up, and he was thankful, _very thankful,_ that it was a Sunday. However, waking up in another person’s –a stranger’s- bed wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to greet a Sunday morning. He sat up and stretched, noticing the comfort of the shirt that was awkwardly wrapped around his body due to his wild night of sleep. He remembers tossing and turning, then he remembers weird dreams, then it is all sleep and silence. He isn’t sure if Darren could hear, or feel anything that he experiencing. Chris wasn’t too sure he wanted to get up and find out. He was, much to (what he thought would be) his displeasure, quite comfortable. So, he stayed there and listened to the world pass him by. He had no idea what to make of this entire situation. He was at his best friend’s wedding, sulking away at his own depression while putting on a mask to celebrate hers. He watched as Brand danced the night away with _him._ (The bitterness of his actual name, even in Chris’ thoughts, makes his stomach churn.) No wonder why he wanted to get trashed and get the hell out of there. But, then the thought crossed his mind about Darren and he found himself sitting up again and looking at the closed door. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Chris managed to stand up and pull Darren’s bedroom door open. From this position alone, he could see that Darren was still curled up on the couch, shirtless and beautiful. Chris took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep all of his thoughts cohesive and together.

                He took one step by step out of the room, and every time he managed to get closer to Darren, something inside of him ached to be closer with the man on the couch. He remembered reading something in his spare time about soul mates, still trying to convince himself that it wasn’t real.

                _The First Twenty-Four Hours are the most important after a mate is found._ It said. _For it is then that a connection is made that can only be broken under extreme terms. It is during this time that the mates decide what their fate shall me. If they so choose, they may work their way towards a Marriage Contract, or they may speak with the Counsel and have their match revoked, thus becoming Loners for the rest of their lives._ Chris swallowed as he remembered the last part. As much as he hated the rules that had to be enforced to keep the parings in order, Chris knew that there was a system to things. Hell, he had a system to how he bathed most days. Another step in Darren’s direction and Chris could finally make out the definition of muscles that spanned Darren’s back. (He also reminded himself that it was time to change his contacts when he went home.)

                Crouching down beside Darren’s head, Chris couldn’t help but smile.

                “You’re absolutely gorgeous,” He had no idea where this rush of confidence was coming from, but he could tell by the roll of Darren’s shoulders as the man turned that he wasn’t fighting it. When Darren opened his eyes and saw that Chris was the first thing he got to see, his breathing suddenly became a bit more labored.

                “You’re not so bad yourself,” He joked, but cringed at the light that was coming through his kitchen window. “Oh, God. Last night happened, didn’t it?” He found himself asking, burying his face back into the pillow. Chris simply nodded.

                “Which is why we need to get up,” He said, moving to close the blinds above the kitchen sink. “We have to make a decision today, if I remember correctly.”

                “Check the book,” Darren pointed to his other bookshelf, the one that was actually filled with, well, books. Chris scanned the spines for a moment before he pulled out a copy of _The Contractual Obligation of Finding a Mate_ , the book that society now swore themselves under. Darren pulled himself up, offering Chris a spot and they started scanning the index together. After finding the chapter they were looking for, Chris was proud yet also slightly disgusted that he could quote it almost verbatim.

                “So,” Darren started.

                “We’ll start with the easy stuff first. Let’s figure each other out, basic likes and dislikes, and then we’ll eventually move on to whether or not we want to make an appointment with a Counselor.” He said. Darren nodded.

                “I-uh, I know this little café down the street. They serve breakfast all day and Clive makes _the best_ banana pancakes this side of San Francisco,” Darren noted.

                “Maybe we can relocate to my place after?” Chris asked. Darren just smiled and started to go pack a bag for the day.

****

                “I hate you,” Chris said, or…at least, that’s what Darren thinks he said. Chris currently had a forkful of pancakes and was having a difficult time chewing the amount that was in his mouth.

                “Take a drink,” Darren offered, scooting Chris’ glass of milk a little closer to him. Chris put his fork down and took a drink, thankful for the liquid as it seemed to make swallowing just a bit easier. After a moment, he came up for air and Darren’s grin somehow turned wider.

                “Milk mustache?” Chris asked.

                “The most adorable milk mustache I have ever seen,” Darren commented. Chris groaned and rolled his eyes.

                “I don’t want to be _adorable_!” He reached for his napkin to wipe off the offending residue. Darren took a bite of his food while Chris cleaned himself a bit.

                “Alright, so,” Chris started, taking smaller and slower bites. “Age,”

                “Twenty-eight,” Darren smiled. “You?”

                “Twenty-five,”

                “And you’re still in college?” Darren asked.

                “I took a semester off to work for Scholastic. I still work for them, actually, but mostly during the summer time. I’ll be done this coming spring.” He noted. Darren nodded. “When’s your birthday?” Chris asked.

                “February,”

                “May,” Chris responded to the unasked question. Darren nodded and they continued to eat in silence for a moment.

                “Oh, I should warn you,” Chris said, wiping some tantalizing whipped cream off of his lip. “Lea and her…thing live with me, well, I live with them. I am looking for a new place but I haven’t found-“

                “Move in with me,” The words came out of Darren’s mouth before he even realized what was going on. He cleared his throat for a moment and then continued on. “I mean, if we decide to make this work, why not?” He asked. “That way, you’re out of the space of Lea and…what was his name again?” Darren asked. Chris sighed.

                “I honestly have no idea. She met him shortly after her other mate unexpectedly passed and they have been working it out ever sense. The Counsel is still trying to convince her that she already met her soul mate, but…” Chris waved it on. They remained silent for the rest of their breakfast. After Darren had paid and they finished their drinks, Darren stood up and offered Chris his arm. The taller man (by two inches, c’mon!) smiled and accepted. The walk to Chris’ apartment was shorter than Darren expected. Chris walked in first, making sure that no one else was in there before allowing Darren to follow.

                “Do you mind if I take a shower?” He asked. Darren shook his head and waved Chris on. “Make yourself at home,” He smiled. “I have no idea if or when they will be back, though. If Lea sick’s him on you just-“

                “Go take a shower. I’ll be okay.” Darren smiled and sat himself on the crimson couch. It was so much comfier than his, he realized, and he was content to leaning his head back and resting his eyes. Of course, resting his eyes turned into Chris gently whispering his name –again- trying to wake him up.

                “I am so sorry,” He groaned as he stretched out his muscles. “My couch is not nearly as comfortable as this.” He smiled and watched as Chris gently patted his face dry. They remained silent for a moment while Darren took in Chris. He was wearing a robe and he could see the perfect outline of his collarbone. There was a spot, right where the bone met with his neck and he felt his tongue flick out between his lips for a moment. Darren was always one to appreciate beauty, male or female. But this, Darren realized, was much more different than the rest of his instances.

                “So, about this,” Chris started, and Darren blinked a couple of times, coming to his senses.

                “Yes,” He started. Chris took a deep breath and smiled.

                “I would like to give it a try,” The words left Chris lips and then he took another deep breath. He was used to rejection, as much as he hated to admit it. And his heart was still fragile from his most recent break up. But, Darren just placed his hand on top of the one that was resting on Chris’ knee.

                “You know what this means, though, right?” Darren asked. “As soon as we commit, we’re done. Rumor has it that the connection just becomes irresistible and I will have to ravish you right here and now,” Chris cocked and eyebrow and watched as Darren’s lips curled into a smile and heard the greatest sound he had heard in a while; a genuine laugh. “I’m kidding,” The older man added.

                “It is said that the connection can become pretty overwhelming sometimes. I mean, I can feel some things. I can feel that right now, when you’re touching me, you’re happy.” Chris added. Darren nodded.

                “Happiest I have been in a long time. And I can feel that you’re scared, which is completely understandable. I mean, there is, what, two years between us, almost three?” Darren asked. “And you’re still in college and-“

                “The man who I thought was my soul mate just found his soul mate and I am still recovering?” Chris added. Darren’s eyes went wide.

                “Oh,”    

                “That is why I was drunk at Paulie’s wedding.” Chris nodded. “What about you?” Darren smirked for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck, his cursed nervous habit.

                “I was jealous, I guess?” Darren questioned. “I mean, I’ve known Joey and all my friends for so long and everyone was getting their mates before me and…I guess I just….”

                “Did you ever expect your mate to me male?” Chris found himself asking. After his experiences in Clovis and the bulling that he had been through, he just wanted to make sure that his ground was covered.

                “It never really mattered to me, honestly.” Darren noted. “I accepted the fact that love is love a long time ago, and I would love whoever came my way.”

                “Pansexual?” Chris asked. Darren simply shrugged his shoulders.

                “If you want a put a label on it. Most people just call me Darren.” Chris swallowed and watched the man before him. How could this guy be his? How could he be the one that got matched with him? Quickly, he turned to face Darren and placed his hands, palms up, in front of him.

                “Shall we do this?” He asked. Taking a moment, Darren looked between Chris’ eyes and his hands. This moment right here would forever determine his fate. Was he about to take a leap and spend it with a man that he barely knew? He smiled, sat up a little straighter and placed his hands, palms down, just about Chris’.

                “I, Darren Everett Criss-“

                “You’re middle name is Everett?” Chris asked. Darren tilted his head to the side and gave Chris a look that, somehow, Chris just knew. “Right, sorry.” He said, before refocusing.

                “Like I was saying, I, Darren Everett Criss, take you…” He stopped for a moment, realizing that he wasn’t sure what Chris’ full name is.

                “Christopher Paul Colfer,” Chris added quickly.

                “Christopher Paul Colfer, as my Soul Mate, pre the agreements of the Counsel of Marital Affairs.” And that was the first step of the agreement. After Chris promised the same thing, they pressed their hands together. And it was in that moment that everything finally made sense. Both of their pasts came together, intertwining and finally, _finally,_ it all made so much sense. Chris watched as Darren’s eyes turned wide, and a smile crossed his face. This was the beginning. Their beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there we are. I am expanding a bit. I am hoping to go into more details and background as the story progresses. Again, thank you SO much for reading!


	3. Stage One: Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has a couple of elements that I need to break down:  
> 1\. During the Skype conversation:  
>  _Ashley_  
>  _ **Mark**_  
>  Chris
> 
> 2\. Texting:  
>  Darren   
> **Joey**  
>  _Chris_
> 
> I think that is pretty much it as far as technical stuff.  
> One note: I am wondering if I should delve further into their PHYSICAL relationship. I don't want to limit my readers, but...at the same time.... :D  
> Let me know what you think!

The early hours of Monday morning greeted Chris with an alarm clock wake-up call and two (or, was it three?) cups of coffee. He had decided to stay at his own apartment for the night, thankful that Lea had decided to stay elsewhere for the evening. It was nice to have some time to think and come to terms with everything. He even spent a couple of hours Skyping with Ashley to make sure that everything he was feeling was right.

                _“Aww, boo! Why didn’t you tell me sooner??!”_

“I was at a wedding, Ash. And, then the next thing I know, I am at his apartment helping him sober up. True love is when you watch someone puke twice and don’t get sick.”

                _“Wait ‘till  you have to clean it.”_

“Excuse you?”

                _“It’s part of the package, babe. Mark has gotten sick COUNTLESS times and I have had to be the one to clean it up. Not going to lie, it was pretty revolting at first. Now, I am just used to it.”_

“No wonder he loves you,”

                _“Like I said, boo, it’s all part of the package. So, tell me more about this guy. What’s he like, where’s he from? What does he do?”_

“He’s…” And that is where Chris found himself at a loss for words. “He’s…”

                _“Oh yeah, that’s love, baby.”_ And the tone in Ashley’s voice told Chris everything he had called to hear. He gave her a look, but she just shook her head. _“Don’t deny this, boo! Please! For the love of-“_

_**“Ash, dinner’s ready!”**_ Mark’s voice called in the distance. Chris waved goodbye to his friend before closing his laptop and watching the ceiling for a few moments. He was supposed to meet Darren down at the Courts in about an hour and he had yet decided what to wear, or if he was actually going to meet Darren there at all. Because he was absolutely terrified; scared about the fact that none of this made sense. Worried that everything he had ever dreamed of, everything that he was working towards was going to be put aside because of a soul mate.  He took a deep breath, counted to ten and sat up, finding himself in the mirror that is just across his bed.

                Darren woke up on Monday with a buzz about him. Brian and Joe had come over as soon as they had received Darren’s text messages, still in town (and still hung over) thanks to the wedding. Darren was brushing his teeth while the other two boys played video games on his couch.

                “Why did you even come over if you’re just going to play video games all day?” Darren asked, but it took both of his friends a moment to understand due to the toothbrush still hanging out the side of his mouth.

                “What do you want us to do?” Joe asked, pausing the game.

                “I don’t know. I’m ‘bout to go to court to match with my soul mate –hang on,” He stopped talking long enough to go spit and rinse. “I was thinking some moral support?”

                “It’s so easy, dude.” Brian smiled. “With Meredith it was just-“

                “Yeah, but you and Mere had a relationship leading _up to_ your match. I literally just met this guy yesterday.”

                “That’s how it works sometimes, dude. I mean, look at Joey and Paulie. She met him at a show and the next thing I know, I am breaking up a slowly intensifying make out session in the back of the tour bus,” Joe shuddered for a moment. “I mean, I’ve seen Joey naked and all, but Joey half naked with a boner is a completely different story.”

                “And what did Paulie look like?” Darren was curious. Joe just shrugged.

                “I had just started dating Chelsea at the time,” He said, speaking of his current relationship. “And she and I had just realized that we were a match so, I guess Paulie was…” But Joe didn’t finish that sentence. “I mean, I guess I just didn’t notice.” While his two friends went back to playing video games, Darren pulled out his phone.

Tell me something, did you notice any other girls after you and Paulie matched? 

**What do you mean?**

Like, after you and her went to the Court and got matched and started toward a Contract, did you notice other girls physically? 

**I mean, I knew they were there, but as far as finding them attractive….**

**….I guess not….Why, what’s up?**

Well, you know how I am, dude. I mean, I find a person that I like and that just _gets_ me and all of a sudden, BOOM! I’m in love. 

**That won’t happen anymore, man.**

How can you be so sure?

**Look, after I met Paulie, something in me just clicked into place. I didn’t _need_ to look at anyone else anymore. All that mattered was her. **

                Darren looked up from his phone for a moment. Could he really break the challenge of being the person that he is? He is open to love and so attached to people, it was one of his best (and worst) qualities.

I just don’t want to ruin this, Joey. I have been waiting _so fucking long_ for this moment…I don’t want to go and fuck it up. 

**And you won’t. I promise. TTYL.**

Darren sighed and tossed his phone on the bed while he looked in his closet for something to wear. This whole thing was a lot harder than he was expecting, and he didn’t like all of the weird emotions that came with it, either. He saw what happened to his friends, but he never thought the feelings were as intense as he was experiencing. He could almost feel the nervous energy from Chris right now. And he was more than sure that Chris knew exactly how he was feeling.

_We don’t have to do this, you know._

                Darren wished that the text could’ve taken him by surprise, but it didn’t.

I know.

                His response was short, but then he continued on getting ready to go to the Courts. He kicked Brian and Joe out, as they weren’t much help at all, and turned his stereo on, listening to the soft sounds of classical music. While he was normally so jumpy, excitable and full of personality, when he needed to chill, Bach always knew where to go to get him to center himself. He listened to the music and sat on the couch. When his phone buzzed, he couldn’t help but smile. Chris had sent him a picture of two ties.

_I like the blue one, because it goes with my eyes, but the gold one matches your eyes….which one?_

He wanted Darren’s opinion.

Blue. Your eye color is much, dare I say prettier than mine. 

                He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Wait, should I put on a tie? I don’t even know if I have a tie…

                Looking down at his watch, he quickly ran into his room and burrowed through his drawers. When he found a tie, he realized that it wasn’t going to work and he would just have to go without. He was rushing down the stairs when Chris’ text came through.

_Don’t wear a tie, it’s not you. Ties are me._

                Darren couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he rushed to his car.

****

                “Darren Criss and Chris Colfer?” The secretary to the Counselor who would be seeing them today called for them. Darren stood up first and offered Chris his hand.

                “Too late to back out?” The younger man joked.

                “I’ll run if you run,” Darren smiled, but Chris just wrapped his arm under his and held Darren’s hand closer to his chest. Walking into the Counsel room wasn’t nearly as intimidating as either of them thought. What was intimidating, though, were the six council members that sat behind their main Counselor.     

                “Ah, yes. Mr. Criss, Mr. Colfer, so nice to finally meet you. I am Counselor Angelica,” The woman was tall, and blond and, somehow, very familiar to both of the men. “Please, take a seat.” She offered the two chairs in front of her and seemed to watch over them as they sat down at the same time.

                “Today, the Counsel of Marital Affairs and Commitment meet to discuss the Matching of Darren Everett Criss and Christopher Paul Colfer,” She turned to her fellow council mates before sitting down. “Now,” She began. “You two met at the wedding of Joseph Michael Richter and Paulie Renee Jenkins, is that correct?”

                “Yes, ma’am.” Darren nodded.

                “Good. The Fate remains in order then,” She said, scribbling down some notes.

                “Excuse me?” Chris asked. “I didn’t think anyone had control over Fate. Fate is just…something that happens, right?” The smiled that turned on Counselor Angelica’s lips churned Darren’s stomach a bit.

                “Mr. Colfer, I see you haven’t been up on your recent readings. The Fate is already made, but it can be challenged. Why, your good friend Miss Michele should be aware of that.” And Chris didn’t like the tone in her voice. He gripped his chair, making half-moon marks in the leather. Quickly, Darren placed his hand on Chris’ knee. There was an unspoken connection between them, almost as if Darren was keeping him from launching across the table at her.

                “Ah, good. Make note, Counselor Davies, their connection is strong.” She went back to scribbling on some paper and Darren’s eyes turned to the other council members. There was one for every department; Matching, Marriage, Children, General Counseling and, as much as the system hated having this person, a Counselor for Divorces. More questions were asked, and answered, and before they knew it, the men were presented with a document in front of them.

                “Your Match is strong,” Angelica spoke. “Your next step is the Commitment.” She turned and outstretched her hand to the counselor of Marriage. “The Commitment is a two-month process of which you must work on your connection, your responsibilities and your overall being with each other. In this process, you will have excuses from work and school,”

                “Counselor Angelica,” Chris interrupted. “I am finishing in the spring, there is no way I could afford to take a two-month hiatus,” The worried expression of his face caused Darren to move his hand from his knee, where it had been resting, to his hand.

                “I’ll see to it that the Department of Education makes special arrangements,” She noted.

                “The kids will miss me, but we have enough people. Counselor, would I still be able to be in contact with work?” Darren asked. A wicked and almost evil smile played on the Counselors lips.

                “If you can resist, yes.”

                “Resist what?” They both asked.

                “Please, stand.” She raised her arms and the boys stood, watching as the next counselor took her place. In his hands was a box, and Darren knew that box. That box had their Bands in it; the bands that would become their wedding bands.

                “This box contains your wedding bands and your Commitment bracelets,”          

                “No one said there would be jewelry involved,” Chris noted. Darren smiled at the joke, but the counselors did not. A sort-of blessing was placed on the bands before the Counselor of Marriage put gloves on and delicately removed one bracelet at a time.

                “Darren,” He said, offering the bracelet to the older man. “Take this and place it on Chris’ left wrist. Repeat after me,” Darren did as he was told, waiting for the first words to start the process. Once the Counselor started, Darren repeated.

                “A vow will remain between us, and broken it cannot be. I shall forever be matched with you, if you too shall have me. Should Fate see us together, let nothing break us apart. To you, Christopher Paul, I give you my everything; my heart.” He watched as Chris’ eyes seemed to change as soon as the bracelet was placed on his wrist. He couldn’t understand what was going on until Chris exchanged his commitment as well, and it suddenly all became clearer.

                “Congratulations, you two.” Angelica smiled. “Go, now and live happily ever after.”

                The couple walked out of the court house, hand in hand, holding the hands that the bracelets lay on. At first, there wasn’t much difference, except that Chris couldn’t wipe the stupid smile off his face and Darren had his bubbling feeling in his stomach. Despite the fact that the Counselor seemed a bit mean and actually offended one of Chris’ friends, they left the Court happy. The blessing put on the bracelet made it hard for them to resist keeping contact with one another. The entire walk home Chris tried to pull his hand away from Darren’s, and Darren wouldn’t resist, but he would soon find himself having to touch him again in some way.

                They took Darren’s car back to Chris’ apartment so he could back. Without much talking, Chris pointed Darren in a direction and he would hand him whatever he needed. The secretary to the Counselor advised that they go away for the first couple of weeks, get out of town and spend some time where they can be alone. Darren’s parents owned a few timeshares, two of which were opened right now. Darren informed to pack for either so that way they aren’t surprised. Once they were finished at Chris’ house, Darren rushed his way through his apartment like a hurricane. He grabbed everything (including condoms and lubrication), and shoved it all into a bag. He managed to stop for a moment to notice the disapproving look on Chris’ face.

                “Yes?” Darren asked, a couple of different pieces of clothes in his hands.

                “There is absolutely no order to how you’re packing,” Chris’ face turned for a moment.

                “Nope, never has been. I have been known to live out of laundry baskets and suitcases.”

                “That will not happen on this…what even is this?” Chris asked. “Do we call it a vacation, it is a honeymoon? What?” Chris was getting frustrated, and Darren could feel the tension.

                “It’s technical term is-“

                “I don’t want technical terms.” There was certain venom in Chris’ words that made Darren uneasy.

                “Are you okay?” He asked. Chris crossed his arms over his chest.

                “Yes? No? I don’t know.” He slumped himself onto Darren’s couch. Darren tossed his clothes aside for a second and came to sit beside Chris.

                “What’s wrong?” He asked.

                “-overwhelmed,” Chris said. Or, that’s what Darren thought he said.

                “Can I touch you?” Darren asked. Sighing, Chris nodded and waited for Darren’s warm embrace. As soon as the man wrapped his arms around Chris, he started to feel better. All of the doubts, all of the fears, everything turned into dust. He brought his eyes back up to meet Darren’s.

                “I’m scared,” He confessed. Darren’s hazel gold eyes flashed between Chris’, confused.

                “Of me?” He asked. Chris shook his head frantically.

                “No –god, no-.” He said. “Of everything, I guess? This is all moving so fast and I am scared. I just need time to process it all.”

                “And that’s why we’re going away.”

                “Yeah, right. I saw you grab things from _that_ drawer, Darren. We all have drawer, Darren. We all _that_ drawer.” He sighed and, for a moment, Darren felt like a damn fool.

                “Chris, I-I didn’t mean to-“ But he didn’t have a chance to finish his sentences. Soft, warm and delicious lips were pressed against his own. He kissed back, wrapping his arm around Chris’ back and taking a deep breath in.

                “I-I am so sorry,” Chris said, pulling away.

                “Why?” Darren asked.

                “I just-I couldn’t control myself. You were about to apologize and I don’t want you to. I mean, I guess_”

                “Shut up and kiss me again?” Darren asked.

                “Yeah.”


	4. Stage Two: Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of logistical notes, again:   
> During texting:   
> _Chris_  
>  ** _Ashley_**
> 
> Okay, so, this is where the rating changes, yeah? Uhm, so I am not the best at writing scenes like this, so I do apologize if there are errors. As always, this still remains un-beta'd, but I am in talks with my FABULOUS inspiration partner. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter! You guys are amazing!

They chose the timeshare in Manhattan. It was far enough away from Los Angeles and not quite the same climate. They would be able to take a few trips on the lake and spend some time in the city if they wanted to. Of course, the key was _if they wanted to._ The Counselors warned them that the process would start quickly, they just weren’t too sure how quickly. It all started with the kiss before they left Darren’s apartment. It was sweet and subtle; just a taste to see where they stood with each other. Soon, they were exploring more. The entire plane ride to Manhattan, Chris would gently run his fingers through Darren’s hair, keeping him relaxed and almost malleable. Darren would hum in Chris’ ear, his lips close to that spot that would make Chris putty in his hands. It was a game that they played, testing each other and their limits. When they landed, Darren’s parents had arranged for a car to come and take them to the house where they would be staying. It was almost like a dream to Chris; all of this was happening so incredibly fast. They met yesterday, they were Matched today and now, all of a sudden, there is the urge. It made no sense whatsoever. He found himself texting Ashley while they were in the car.

_This is normal, right?_

**_What’s normal?_ **

_This…this feeling. I just met him yesterday and then, after this whole matching thing I just wanna…_

**_Oh. Oh, yes, boo. That’s normal. Mark and I spent two weeks in complete isolation. After our Matching ceremony, we just kind of ran off and hid. It was nice._ **

_But…. did you…. like, all of the time?_

**_Let’s just say this: We didn’t move from the bedroom for at least 72 hours. After that, it was a once or twice a day thing…_ **

_And now?_

**_It gets easier. The urges leave as your connection changes from physically intimate to emotionally intimate. When Mark asked me to marry me, it was nice to have sex, but it wasn’t like it was during isolation._ **

_What changed?_

**_Love, boo. We fell in love. When we were first matched we knew we weren’t in love, but our connected kind of needed us to be intimate with each other. It’s just your bodies getting connected. It gets easier._ **

                The car came to a complete stop. Chris looked up from his phone and gasped. The house, cottage, actually, was completely breathtaking. It was this beautiful house, two stories, that sat on a lake. He could see himself waking up tomorrow with a cup of coffee and a manuscript (that he may or may not have brought with him), just editing away, watching the sun rise. Darren had already exited the car, was attempting to pay the driver (he refused), and getting the bags. Chris stepped out before sending another quick message to Ashley.

_We’re here. Talk to you later._

**_Oh, no you won’t._ **

                Chris couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her response.

                “You coming?” Darren asked, and Chris noticed he was already at the front door, opening it with the key that his parents had left in the lockbox on the door. Once Darren walked inside, he stopped to shake his head. His parents had provided everything they would need for at least two weeks.

                “They must have sent Chuck to the store,” Darren shook his head.

                “Whose Chuck?” Chris found himself asking.

                “Older brother,” Darren noted before reading the card that was left. Chris watched as the other man’s eyes skimmed the card. “They sent their best wishes,” Darren smiled, turning to Chris. “We have food and all of the necessities that we would need. After that,” Darren pulled a check out of the envelope. “We have this,” Chris was courageous enough to grab the check right out of Darren’s hand and look at the amount.

                “You’re kidding me?” Chris asked, handing Darren back the check. Darren folded the check and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. It was the first time that Chris had actually looked beyond Darren’s lips. His rear was…ample and Chris found him throat a little thick. After Darren had returned the wallet to his pocket, Chris had a chance to get his eyes back to where they needed to be.

                “You can –uh, stare longer if you’d like.” And, did Darren just wink at him?

                “Oh-no, I-I am sorry, I just- “

                “It’s alright,” Darren’s smile was contagious.  “I’ll be your show any time,” There was that wink again. Chris’ breath was caught in his throat. Darren went about looking around the house while Chris leaned against the front door. He had to take a moment to control himself. Ashley was right; this was completely and utterly insane. All of the feelings rushing through him, the emotions, it was all too much. He forced his back away from the door and started towards the staircase. He noticed while he was downstairs that the only rooms downstairs were the living area, the dining room and the kitchen. So, when we went upstairs, he started counting the bedrooms. Five bedrooms, one of them was the master. Chris pushed the door open and gasped. Sitting in the center of the room was a large, lush California king sized bed that was draped with cream, cotton sheets. It was beautiful.

                He moved from the doorway to the bed and sat for a moment, taking in the comfort. After a moment, he turned around and noticed the basket that was sitting on the bed. He grabbed the card off of it and read:

                _Congrats on the match, bro. Have fun!_

                Chuck had left Darren as basket full of, well, things needed for the bedroom. Chris unwrapped the plastic from around the basket and started to examine the contents inside. A couple of bottles of flavored lubrication, a couple of “various sizes” condom packages, and some other novelty items. Shaking his head with a stupid grin on his face, Chris moved the basket off the bed and moved into the bathroom. This, Chris noticed, is where he could spend forever. The tub was grand, taking up most of the room, with a walk-in shower standing beside it. Of course, a toilet and a sink were in the room as well, but it was still so lovely. Chris saw that Chuck must have also brought some bubble bath and other accessories.

                “It’s beautiful,” He heard a voice behind him. Chris turned from the bathroom doorway and right into the arms of Darren. “But…not nearly as beautiful as this,” Darren smiled, taking a piece of hair that had fallen from Chris’ perfectly coifed hair. Chris took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly.

                “This is so strange,” He heard himself speak. Darren nodded.

                “I know. I have this sudden urge to just- “Darren stopped and slowly let his hands cup Chris’ hips. They were face to face, body to body and Chris found himself flashing between Darren’s eyes and lips. They were completely silent, and as Darren moved a little closer, Chris watched as he brought a hand up to cup Chris’ face.

                “I get to have this for the rest of my life,” Darren whispered. He gently turned Chris’ head and kissed his cheek. “That is, if you’ll have me.” He said, watching Chris’ gaze. There were no words, instead, Chris wrapped his arms around Darren’s neck and pulled him closer. Darren’s lips pressed against Chris’ with just the right amount of pressure. He moved the hand that wore the bracelet from Chris’ hip to cupping his jaw. As they kissed, Chris found himself pressed harder against the bathroom door. Darren pressed his knee into Chris’ and the younger man separated his legs. Once Darren was pressed even closer against Chris, he could feel just how excited the younger man was getting. There was a noticeable bulge that was pressing against Chris’ zipper. Instead of diving straight into it, though, Darren decided to drag this out.

                He moved from Chris’ lips to his jaw line, kissing softly at the light stubble that was starting to grow. Chris found himself turning his neck to give Darren more access to the spot that he wanted the other man to kiss the most. He swallowed thickly as Darren inched closer to that spot, licking and sucking at Chris’ iridescent skin. Chris tried his hardest to control his breathing. Once Darren found the nook between his collarbone and his shoulder, Chris nearly lost his balance.

                “Oh,” Darren laughed between kisses. “Is that the spot?” He asked.

                “Not telling,” Chris sighed as Darren moved from the spot to kiss along the neckline of Chris’ dress shirt. Without even thinking, Darren’s hands were moving up the buttons of Chris’ shirt, making expeditious work of getting the shirt off of the other man’s shoulders. Once Chris’ shirt was off, Darren found himself licking and sucking at the skin that was hiding. It was delicious, and the smell of him, _oh, god, the smell,_ Darren was pretty sure he could come at the mere scent of this man. He was masculine with a hint of vanilla. Something that was so uniquely Chris.

                “Please,” He heard Chris whisper as Darren fell to his knees in front of Chris. He splayed his palms across Chris’ stomach and listened to the sounds coming from the man now above him.

                “You’re enjoying this,” Darren noted before mouthing up Chris’ zipper. Letting his head fall back against the door, Chris moaned. Darren’s hands moved to unbutton Chris’ jeans and pulled the zipper down quick. After getting Chris to lift his hips off the wall ever so slightly, he pulled the tight material off of Chris’ legs, hoping to get them off completely.

                “Shoes,” Darren laughed to himself, pressing his forehead against Chris’ thigh.

                “What?” Chris asked.

                “You’re still wearing your shoes,” Darren was still laughing when he looked up at Chris and the younger man couldn’t help but smile as well. Chris reached down and cupped Darren’s face. Without another word, Darren stood up and watched as Chris pulled his pants up.

                “Are we sure we’re ready for this?” Chris asked. “I mean, we just got here. Come on, let’s go downstairs and look around, then we’ll see where this goes, okay?”

                “Okay.”

*******

                “And that is how I made my high schools ‘Most Likely to Be...’ list,” Darren smiled as he twirled some pasta onto a fork.

                “I could see that.” Chris nodded, before tearing off a piece of garlic bread. “You know, we have all of that food in that house and yet, here we are.” He motioned to the area around them.

                “According to my dad, it’s the best Italian in Manhattan,” Darren smiled and watched as Chris sipped at his wine. Even the way that he ate was magical in Darren’s eyes right now. They were sitting in comfortable silence with each other, and yet, there was this unmistakable tension between the two of them. It was this feeling that made Darren’s throat thick. He could feel every vibe that Chris was sending his way. It was like this whole connection thing that Joey and Brian talked about was real.

                “-should go back to the house.” Darren was taken out of his trance.

                “What?” He asked.

                “I-uh-I think we should go back to the house.” Chris said. Before Darren could even blink, Chris had put a bill on the table, more than enough to pay for the bill, and was reaching for Darren’s hand.

                Without much warning, it was Darren who was shoved against the door as soon as they were inside the house. Chris’ lips found his with such ease, knowing exactly how to kiss Darren. It wasn’t hard, but there was enough pressure behind it to tell Darren’s brain what was about to happen. Reaching behind him, Darren locked the door before dropping his keys on the floor. The weather was much chillier in Manhattan than it was in LA, so Darren took it upon himself to take his own jacket off and leave it in the same spot as his keys. Next, he reached between them and unzipped the hoodie that Chris was wearing and quickly ran his hands up to his shoulders to push it off. With a flick of his tongue, Darren got access to Chris’ mouth and, although he could taste what Chris had eaten for dinner, it was one of the best places he could possibly be right now. As his tongue danced with Chris’, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have that heat wrapped around him. Grabbing Chris’ hips, Darren shoved forward. Once his heels met the first stair, Chris pulled away long enough to dash up the stairs. When Darren caught up with him, he grabbed him by his collar and brought him into another passionate kiss.

                “We have to get to the bedroom,” Darren said, before moving from Chris’ lips to that fantastic jaw line.

                “Says who?” Chris asked, his hands making deft work of Darren’s belt buckle.

                “ ‘s more comfortable,” Darren noted while working at the buttons of Chris’ shirt _again._

“Be that as it may, will we make it there?” The younger man asked before toeing out of his shoes. Darren’s were close behind, and the older man couldn’t help but smirk as they tumbled down the stairs. Something snapped inside of Chris at that restaurant; maybe it was the fact that Darren was eating spaghetti and it was tantalizing or maybe it was because Ashley was right, their bodies needed to be connected. Either way, it was either get home or get busted for public relations. After Chris’ shirt was somewhere in some other room, Chris pulled on the waistline of Darren’s pants, leading him to the bedroom.

                “I thought we weren’t going to make it in here,” Darren smirked, but Chris didn’t let him get too proud of himself. Dropping quickly, Chris made headway getting Darren’s pants unbuttoned, unzipped and around his ankles. Darren kicked out of then quickly and watched Chris.

                “What are you even- _oh,okay._ ” Chris was palming his way up Darren’s crotch, a hot and very heavy hand making Darren twitch inside of his boxer-briefs. Before another thought could leave his brain, his underwear was around his ankles and his socks were being taken off as well.

                “You’re too kind,” Darren smiled.

                “I’m to _dressed._ ” Chris stood up then and attempted to get his own pants off. Instead, Darren grabbed his waist and hoisted him up, carrying him over to the bed. Once he was laying down, the older man made fast work of getting his pants off the rest of the way. Once his socks were tossed off as well, Darren joined him on the bed. With careful fingers, Darren brushed at Chris’ chest.

                “You’re so beautiful,” He pulled Chris closer and whispered in his ear. “I get to have all of this for the rest of my life?” He found himself asking. Chris looked up.

                “Only if you’ll have me.”

                “Oh, I’ll have you.” Darren grinned, a grin that was so devilishly sexy it made Chris’ insides turn. With lips pressed against his, Darren moved the two of them further up on the bed. Chris was trying to reach out beside him, trying to find that stupid basket that Chuck had left for them.

                “Looking for one of these?” Darren asked, pulling a condom out from under one of the pillows.

                “How did you—where did you-?”

                “Chuck and I look out for each other. When he started having sex but didn’t want mom ravaging through his drawers, I hid one under his pillow. It’s a bro’s helping bro’s sort of a thing.”

                “Oh, _god,_ I _love_ it when you speak frat boy.” Chris said, grabbing the back of Darren’s head and entangling a fist full of curls. A sound came from the back of Darren’s throat, surprised and yet so, so turned on. Without another word, Darren found himself on top of Chris, their erections brushing together. They both hissed, watching the other. It was then that the moment changed again. Taking Chris’ face in the palm of his hand, Darren kissed him sweetly. Though he had only ever fooled around with a guy once, he had never taken it as far as he was about to go.

                “Do you trust me?” He asked, reaching across the nightstand for the lubrication. Without hesitation, Chris nodded. He had no idea why, but he nodded. His whole body hummed with lust and anticipation. Taking Chris in his hands, Darren twisted his wrist up, flicking a thumb over the top of Chris’ swollen head. Pre-come was already leaking out, a proof of the excitement that Chris got just from being with Darren. Moving his hands down slowly, Darren leaned down and kissed every inch of Chris’ skin. He kissed his thigh; his knee, and back up to the crook where his sex met with his leg. Without another thought, Darren inhaled. A sweet, earthy musk filled his lungs. It was a brilliant mixture of Chris and body wash and laundry detergent, but it was absolute _heaven_.

                Without thinking, Darren pushed Chris to move his feet flat against the bed. A startled noise came from above and Darren waited a moment before Chris just simply nodded. It had been _so long_ since Darren had someone to take care of. He wanted to savor every moment of it. Licking at the place between Chris’ balls and his opening, Darren listened as Chris moaned. It was as soft moan, almost as if Chris was testing the waters. Flicking open the cap to the lubrication, Darren rubbed the oil between his thumb and forefinger.

                “Tell me if it hurts,” His voice was deeper than he remembered.

                “Uh-huh.” Chris nodded and Darren watched as he pressed his forefinger onto the puckered rim of Chris’ entrance. Taking a slow, deep breath, the younger man nodded, giving Darren permission to continue on. One firm press and he was inside. Darren’s mind exploded. Slowly, he inched inside Chris until he was buried to the knuckle. He waited for Chris to nod again before moving.

                “More,” the younger man begged. Darren swallowed and nodded. He moved his finger in and out, slowly at first, enjoying the sounds coming from above him.

                “I said more,” Chris warned, and perched himself up on his elbows. Taking a second finger, Darren pressed his way inside again. “Ohsweetbabyjesus, yes, please.” Chris sighed, and Darren felt his body relax.

                “You’ve done this before?” Darren asked, and something primal inside of him snapped. “Someone else has made you feel this way?” He asked, keeping his rhythm under control. Chris sighed.

                “I’ve been fingered and I have- _oh, oh wow-_ fingered myself, yes.” He answered. Darren swallowed again and tried to control himself. Steadily, he slipped a third finger in. Chris twisted a little and Darren felt him clench around his fingers. He slowed himself, waiting for Chris to adjust. After a few moments, Chris reached down and grabbed Darren’s wrist.

                “I need you,” He said, rather breathless. “I need you so fucking bad.” And it was the first time that Darren had heard Chris curse. With wide eyes, Darren simply nodded and adjusted to where he was on his knees. He rubbed some lubrication onto himself, shaking at the contact, before slipping the condom on and rubbing some over that was well.

                “You’re a tease,” Chris warned. Darren’s lip curled into a smirk.

                “Just you wait,” He warned, and he steadied himself between Chris’ legs. “Let me know if I hurt you, please.” Darren pleaded. Chris just nodded and held Darren’s hand where it was placed on the younger man’s knee. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Chris’ hole and shivered at the contact. Never, ever in his whole life had he been inside of another man. He pressed forward a little bit and his tip slipped inside. Gasping, Chris moved to clench Darren’s arm.

                “Give me a moment,” He said, breathing. Darren nodded, trying his hardest to focus on Chris and not his tight, wet heat. “Okay, more.” Darren just found himself nodding stupidly and pressed further in. Once he was buried to the hilt and lying on top of Chris, his weight balanced on his left arm, he pressed a kiss to Chris’ lips.

                “You like me know-“

                “Move,” Chris demanded. Darren nodded and pulled out before pressing back in. It was a slow pace at first; he wanted to make sure that Chris was okay. Then, Chris wrapped his ankles around Darren’s ass and, was that a kick? Chris opened his eyes and watched Darren’s expressions as he fucked into him. The older man bit his lower lip, a tell-tale sign that he was holding back. Chris brushed the lip out from between his lovers’ teeth and moaned, rolling his head when Darren found his prostate. After coming back to his senses for a moment, Chris pulled Darren down.

                “Take me,” He commanded. “Take me,” He said again, and Darren growled. It was a sound low in his throat and he pushed himself up before taking Chris’ hips. He was sure there were going to be bruises there in the morning, but he didn’t mind. He listened as the slap of Darren’s balls hit his ass. Reaching between them, Chris started to wrap his fingers around his own cock, wanting this sweet, sweet tension to carry on into a fantastic orgasm.

                “Don’t,” Darren warned, taking Chris’ hand and placing it on the bed beside him. “-make you come without it.” Darren said, before pulling out and pushing back in again, this time _digging_ into that sweet spot.

                “Oh, oh-oh my god, Darren. Darren, please.” He said, his eyes closing. Again, Darren growled and moved to where he was hitting that spot over and over and over again and-

                “Oh, sweet fucking hell,” Darren cried, pressing into Chris and shaking a bit. Chris opened his eyes long enough to see the expression on Darren’s face, and just as he moved to work himself off, Darren slapped his hand away again.

                “I got this,” The older man promised, before pulling back and slamming into Chris again. One, two, three times and Darren was right, Chris was spilling out all over himself. Darren grabbed Chris long enough to work him through the orgasm before falling beside him. They lay, breathless, listening to the busy Manhattan world behind them. It was fast and so wild out there, much like their most recent endeavor. Turning to his side, Darren pulled the condom off and moved from the bed, taking a moment to regain the strength back in his legs. Once he found it, he moved around and into the bathroom. Chris watched him, watched the way his ass wiggled in a particular way when he walked. When he came back, he pressed a warm cloth to Chris’ stomach, making the younger man jump.

                “Easy,” Darren smiled. “Just cleaning you off,”

                “You’re too kind.” Chris smiled. After tossing the dirty wash cloth into the sink for the night, Darren pushed Chris over a bit and cuddled in beside him, too tired to walk over to the other side of the bed.

                “Good night, Dare.” Chris smiled, hugging into the other man’s arms.

                “Good night, my love.”


	5. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. I know, Darren doesn't smoke in real life. Hence why this is called FICTION!  
> Z: I know this chapter is shorter than others. I had a really, really hard time getting it out and I am going to need to know from you guys if you want more or no. PLEASE comment below and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks, guys!

Chris woke up to the smell of coffee wafting its way up the staircase. He felt beside him and noticed that the wall that was supporting him all night, Darren, was gone. He stretched a little bit before he sat up, his muscles aching in a way they have never ached before. He rubbed his skin a little bit, gently caressing his fingers over the bruises that Darren had left on his skin. He couldn’t help but smile. Going to move off of the bed, he remembered in exact detail what happened last night. His hole was sore, his legs were sore –his eyes snapped open wider.

                “Oh, my God,” He found something to wrap around his waist, a towel of all things, and quickly made it way down stairs. He didn’t want to make that big of a deal of the situation, but he was going to have to talk through this if he was going to remain mentally stable during their isolation. The coffee smell got stronger as Chris rushed his way down the stairs and Darren turned and smiled at him when he heard his feet padding against the hard wood floors.

                “Good morning my-“

                “You took my virginity.” Chris let out.

                “I what?” Darren asked, moving the egg mixture that he was working with out of his way. He turned and leaned against the table. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Chris, you’re twenty-five, there’s no way on earth you-“

                “You took my virginity,” Chris said again, and this time, he couldn’t help but feel his face start to screw up.

                “Oh-Oh god, you’re crying.” Darren rushed over as Chris slowly slumped to the floor. He pulled Chris into his lap and let the man cry for a moment. He felt the tears fall onto his chest and sighed. How could he have been so stupid? Chris even _told_ him, _in the moment,_ that he had never gone any further than fingering.

                “Oh, my god, I am an idiot.” Darren rubbed Chris’ back and kissed the top of his head. “I am so, so sorry, baby.” Darren whispered in Chris’ ear. After a moment, Chris looked up at him, his eyes swollen and red, his lips swollen and spit covered. The younger man sniffed for a second before Darren blinked, leaning in ever so closer.

                “No,” Chris said, placing a hand between their faces. “I’m a mess.”

                “A beautiful mess,” Darren said, taking Chris’ hand in his and kissing his fingers. “I am so sorry that I didn’t realize-“

                “We were in the moment,” Chris shrugged.

                “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have realized,” Darren cupped Chris’ face. “I planned on making a frittata for breakfast. I already have the eggs mixed with everything, do you wanna help?” He watched as Chris wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

                “Let me find some shorts and I’ll work on the table.”

***

                Darren made a delicious breakfast, but the situation of the entire night before was still awkward. As much as Darren hated to admit it, he should have realized what was going on yesterday when Chris told him what he had and hadn’t done. Instead, he ignored him and went off of pure instinct. While they were cleaning up breakfast, he watched Chris. There was a limp in his step, and Darren realized that it was his fault. He had broken this beautiful creature, taken something from him that was meant to be savored and cherished. Chris was completely quiet as he dried the dishes that Darren washed. When he turned to put away their plates, Darren noticed the bruises on his hips. He hissed as quietly as he could. He had done that. He had bruised something so delicate. It made his stomach churn. He drained the water from the sink and moved away to dry his hands and let Chris finish putting the dishes away. It was hard to see him in pain and know that Darren was the one that did that.

                He placed the dish towel on the counter beside him and moved to the suitcase that he had stashed away in the “family room”. Pulling out his house shoes, he moved to stand outside on the front porch. Forgetting that he was not in Los Angeles, he regretted the decision when the icy wind hit his bare chest. But, he needed the time to think. He needed to figure out the best way to apologize to Chris. The older man was sure that his beloved could feel the regret that was coursing through their connection, but he was also hoping that the younger man would forgive him for his rash behavior.

                “You were in the moment,” He told himself, before reaching into the pocket of his athletic pants. Every once in a while, when Darren needed to calm himself down, he would smoke an e-cigarette. He knew the harmful effects that it had on his health and his voice, but it was a way to escape and just breathe for a moment. Flicking the on switch, Darren inserted the nicotine butt and pulled a drag from the device. It was the strangest thing in the world, being able to smoke from something you could plug into a computer to charge, but he was thankful for it as well. It didn’t give off any smoke when it wasn’t being pulled from, and what he exhaled was all vapors. He took a couple more drags before he turned the cigarette off. He would save the rest for later. Stepping back inside the warmth of the house, he noticed that Chris had set up a camp of sorts in the middle of the living room.

                “Comfy?” Darren asked. Chris turned, and Darren noticed the frames surrounding his face. He wore glasses; square, black frames that made him look so much older than he actually was. It also made Darren’s member twitch. He was incredibly hot in those glasses, almost like a sexy librarian. But, Darren didn’t need to get himself in another situation right now. Instead, he watched Chris.

                “Very, actually.” Chris noted, before turning back around and typing away on his lap top. “I got an email from the Department of Education and they are letting me complete some online classes. I have a few quick assignments I have to punch out here. You’re free to join me,” He said, patting the floor beside him. “I made quite a comfy bed.” He smiled and gestured to the pile of pillows and blankets he had combined together. Darren stepped into the living room and grabbed his laptop out of his bag.

                “I am sure Thom wouldn’t mind if I sent over a couple of lesson plans,” Chris scooted to his left a bit and made some room for Darren.

                “Check your email as well,” Chris suggested. “I am sure there is something in there from the Department of Work Management.”

                “A note, I am sure.” Darren nodded, turning his computer on and waiting for it to come to life. Once it had logged him in and all of his applications were loaded, Darren started sorting through his emails. “It’s amazing how much you miss over just a couple of days,” He noted. “Although most of this is junk.” It’s then that he realizes that they are walking around the situation that came up at breakfast. Closing his computer, Darren turned to his side and watched as Chris typed away for a few moments.

                “You’re staring,”

                “You’re beautiful.” Darren took Chris’ annoyance and turned it into a positive. “And, we need to talk.” Darren marched his fingers over to the top of Chris laptop.

                “Close it now and die.” Chris warned. Darren waited until he was sure it was safe before he moved his fingers back onto the lid. “Okay, you can close it.” Chris sighed, pulling his glasses off of his face and pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “I-I didn’t mean to get so emotional, earlier.” Chris started.

                “You had every right to get emotional.” Darren noted. “I took something from you without even realizing it. I was too hormone filled to even say the ABC’s correctly.”

                “I’ll have to test you next time.” Chris’ eyes were bright as Darren searched between them. He reached a hand out and caressed Chris’ cheek.

                “I am so sorry,” He moved a little closer towards Chris, pushing their computers out of the way. “I should have realized it and I didn’t and-“

                “I have a way you can pay me back,” Chris said, his eyes going from Darren’s lips to his eyes.

                “Oh?” Darren asked, pulling back a little. “And how could I do that?”

                “Let me take yours.” Chris was completely serious. Darren’s eyes widened and he swallowed.

                “H-how do you know that I’ve never...”

                “Oh, please.” Chris smiled. “The fact that you didn’t even ask if I wanted to top last night, the fact that you automatically assumed the role of dominance,” Chris’ eyes flashed between his again. “Plus, we share a connection, remember?” Chris asked. Darren remained speechless. Chris smiled and closed the distance between their bodies.

                “I don’t have to if you don’t want to. It was just an idea.” Chris said, before cuddling down and wrapping his arms around Darren’s chest. Darren could feel Chris’ hair brush against his face. He leaned down and kissed the top of the other man’s head. They sat in silence for a few moments before Darren nudged Chris’ forehead with his shoulder. Chris looked up with heavy eyes.

                “Didn’t get your sleep out, eh?” Darren asked. Chris just smiled and snuggled back into his chest.

                Darren wakes up to the feeling of hips pressed against his. When he looked down, Chris was still very much asleep, but also very much turned on. There was an obvious tent in his shorts, and Darren was pretty sure he was trying to release some tension by grinding up against the closest thing to him. That _thing_ just happened to me his soul mate. Darren pulled Chris up a little and, even though the man opened his eyes, he didn’t have time to register what was happening before Darren kissed him. A noise came out of the back of Chris’ throat and Darren was more than sure he was completely taken back. After a moment of coming back to reality, Chris moved his hand up to Darren’s face.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Kissing you,” Darren noted, before cupping Chris’ face and kissing him feverishly.

                “I get that,” Chris had a moment to speak while Darren was moving his lips from Chris’ to the younger man’s neck. “But, why so suddenly?”

                “Look down,” Darren noted and Chris moved his head.

                “Oh,” Chris said, and it was then that he was fully awake. His dream was so real, something that he wanted to make come true.

                “Tell me,” Darren said, moving to the other side of Chris’ neck. It was getting harder and harder for Chris to form a complete thought.

                “About?” Chris pondered, his eyes closing as Darren licked at that spot.

                “Dream,” Darren moved his hands to tug at Chris’ shirt and pull up. The younger man had a few free moments while Darren was tossing the offending article of clothing in the opposite direction.

                “Well, I could show you.” He had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but it was nice. He noticed the look in Darren’s eyes changed for a moment.

                “Do I get to feel you this time?” The older man asked. Chris swallowed and grabbed Darren’s hand before getting up and running as fast as he could up the stairs. He didn’t make it very far, though, because Darren pulled him back and kissed him harder. Thanking whatever god was on his side this afternoon, Chris moved his hands across Darren’s bare chest. This entire man was his for the taking. Moaning, Darren cursed Chris for a second and, without much thought, lifted Chris up. On instinct, Chris wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist.

                “You’re impatient,” Chris noted.

                “You’re sexy as fuck,” Darren replied. “And the mere thought of you exploring me this time has me harder than I have ever been before. Now, shall I take you to bedroom?” Chris just nodded and continued kissing the man. The ride to the bedroom was a little bumpy, but none of that mattered when Chris was literally thrown onto the bed. Darren fell on top of him and kissed him with a passion that Chris had never experienced.

                “Please, for the love of god, touch me.” Darren asked, and moved to where he was the one laying on his back. It took Chris a moment to register what was going on. Once he did, he pulled himself up and moved to where he was on top of Darren. His own erection had gone down a bit, but he was more than willing to work Darren to his liking before they began anything too serious. Slipping his fingers under the waistband under Darren’s sweatpants, Chris pulled quickly and Darren moved his hips accordingly. He noticed that Darren didn’t have any underwear on, and that really wasn’t the surprising part. It was the way that he looked, heavy and full and already leaking, that had Chris mesmerized.

                “Like what you see?” Darren smiled. It was Chris’ turn to swallow this time. Without another thought, his lips were surrounding Darren’s throbbing cock.

                “Oh _fuck_!” Darren screamed, and he realized that Chris had pulled back a little to cough and gather himself. Swallowing against the urge to gag, Chris wiped his eyes a little bit and continued his ministrations. He found this particularly large vein on the underside and swiped it with his tongue multiple times.

                “If you-oh, for the love of Jesus- don’t stop that, this won’t last very long.” Darren’s chest was rising and falling quickly. Again with the random confidence, Chris looked up with the most devilish of smiles.

                “Who says I can’t make you come twice?” He asked, and Darren knew then he was all but done for. Chris continued to suckle his cock for a few more moments before he got up and took his own shorts off. Darren watched through hazy eyes as his lover opened the drawer beside the bed and grabbed a condom and lubrication.

                “My friend was right,” Chris said, twirling the bottle of lubrication around in his fingers. Darren watched mesmerized for a couple of seconds.

                “A-about?” He asked.

                “About this whole isolation thing,” Chris was back on the bed, adjusting Darren’s legs and feet. The older man simply followed Chris’ adjustments. “This urge to make you complete putty in my hands.” He flicked the bottle open with his thumb and started squeezing a decent amount onto two of his fingers. He rubbed them thoroughly together before he sat up on his knees.

                “Now,” He started. “This is going to sting; I am not going to lie to you. But, if you relax and feel what’s going on with my mouth and remember to _breathe_ ,” Chris gave Darren instructions. “We can make this entire process go a little bit smoother, yeah?”

                “Do whatever it is you want to do. Can I make one request, though?” The older man asked.

                “Hmm?”

                “Can I have those delicious lips back on my-“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Chris had his mouth back on Darren’s cock and was slowly rubbing his finger against Darren’s hole. The phrases coming from above Chris made no sense, but he couldn’t help but smile. Slowly pushing one finger in, he paused when he got to his knuckle. Darren tensed for a moment, but then he remembered to breath and Chris pulled off his dick with a _pop!_

“Okay, maybe I don’t want you to come until I’m buried deep in your ass,” Chris noted. Another phrase left Darren’s mouth that Chris couldn’t understand. Instead of trying to comprehend, Chris arched his finger inside Darren, making him feel.

                “More,” Darren commanded after a moment. Chris smiled and pulled his first finger out before inserting two. Darren hissed again, but it was a perfect pain that he wanted to feel over and over again. Chris continued to work him open, even offering a third finger, and scissoring him open.

                “I’m-oh sweet hell-I’m going to come.” Darren warned. Without much thought, Chris propped himself back little bit and tore the foil of the condom package open. He slid the item down his own length, enjoying the pull from his own hand.

                “Oh, no.” Darren said, reaching between them. “You’re not going to get me to the edge and then jerk yourself off.” His voice was commanding. “You’re going to get your dick in my ass and fuck me senseless.”

                “I am?” Chris asked. Darren simply nodded and moved to place his hand around himself. “Oh, no. I don’t think so.” Chris smiled, before aligning himself with Darren’s entrance. They watched each other for a moment, eyes filled with love and lust. With a nod from his partner, Chris pressed himself inside. At first, he only gave the head, must to his surprising resistance. Once he was fully inside, the hot heat surrounding him, Chris knew he was done for.

                “Oh,”

                “I know,” Darren answered.

                “Now, move.” Chris did as he was told. He pulled out of Darren and pushed back in in almost one movement. His thrusts, much to his attempts, were becoming erratic. He blames the man under him and the noises and commands coming from him. Darren was lost in a bout of “fuck me’s” and “yes, god, please.” Chris opened his eyes long enough to meet Darren’s and see the world explode behind them.

                “Oh-oh-shitshitshit!” The older man cussed as his orgasm crashed around him. It surprised both of them, and Chris could only offer two more thrusts before he too was cursing the world around him. This had all happened in such a blur. One moment, they barely knew each other. And now….this.


	6. Breaking Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here are some texting reminders.  
>  _Chris_  
>  Darren  
>  **Joey**
> 
> Another short-ish, chapter, I know. I am rediscovering my love for all things fanfiction, so therefore I have been doing a LOT more reading than writing, but I am getting there. I do hope you all enjoy. As always, to my lovely beta and friend, D! You are my muse! I am writing this for you, now! 
> 
> If you like, give me a comment! Thanks guys!

Both of the men will tell anyone who comes their way that their isolation process was complete and utterly blissful; what they won’t tell you is how much time they may or may not have spent in bed together. After coming back from their two weeks in Manhattan, Darren worked it out with the Department of Work Management to go to work twice a week. He also took it upon himself to work it out with Celeste, their “Matching Manager”, to get Chris into a couple of classes on campus as well as online. If Chris was anything, he was determined. It was one of the traits that Darren absolutely loved about the younger man. But, they couldn’t exactly say that they came home to paradise. They had yet to actually talk about the financials, or the living arrangements or what would happen once they came back from Manhattan. Instead, Kurt just went back to living at his apartment and Darren at his. This, of course, caused more concern than anything.

                _Attention: Darren Everett Criss and Christopher Paul Colfer_

_Per the Court of Marital Law, is it required that all Matching couples live together, under one roof, for the entire duration of their isolation. It is imperative that the couple complete counseling if they so choose to not live together. We have taken it upon ourselves to schedule an appointment with both of you and Celeste, your Matching Manager. We have scheduled the event for this coming Friday afternoon. We have already worked with the Department of Work Management and the Department of Education to clear your schedules for this day. Your Counselor for this session will be Judge Marcus DeWhit, and he expects you to bring along any complications or disagreements that you may have. If you have any further questions, please feel free to contact Celeste, your Matching Manager. _

_Best Regards,_

_The Department of Matching in the Court of Martial Law_

_****_

The judge’s office was dark, all hardwood, black leather furniture and the most annoying ticking clock in the history of the world. Darren’s leg was bouncing up and down and even Chris’ hand couldn’t prevent it from shaking the entire room. The two shared looks over the twenty minutes that they had been waiting for the judge, all while Celeste made notes about their physical connection. Darren couldn’t help but wonder what their actual connection was. Ever since their physical isolation had ended, Darren hated to admit that he didn’t actually feel much. Here he was, expected to love this man for the rest of his life and, yeah, in the beginning, it was nice to realize that. But, as soon as they landed at LAX, reality clicked back in and Darren realized that he would actually have to take care of another person beside himself. He wasn’t exactly one hundred percent when this entire thing started, anyway, and he knew Chris had always been a skeptic. The judge eventually made his way into his office, carrying a brief case and technically not in his official “honorable” attire.

                “My apologies, gentlemen, Celeste,” He nodded to Darren and Chris and then again to Celeste.

                “Your honor,” She smiled.

                “Oh, come on now, Celeste, we’ve worked together for how long now? My name is Mark,” He smiled and for a moment, Darren was actually thinking this might turn out to be an okay meeting. However, when the judge sat down at his desk and pulled Darren and Chris’ paperwork out of his filing bag, his entire demeanor changed. He grabbed his glasses off of his desk and perched them on the bridge of his nose.

                “So,” He started, looking between the two men. “You were all fine spending two weeks up north together, but as soon as you get back to LA, you hate each other?” He asked.

                “I wouldn’t say we hate other.” Darren started.

                “We just had separate lives before we found one another. It’s not exactly the easiest to live separate lives together.”

                “And why not?” The judge asked. “Why, Melanie and I got together and, after our two weeks, she just moved in. There wasn’t even a discussion. It was what we needed to maintain together.”

                “I mean, and I don’t want to sound rude here,” Chris said, patting Darren’s arm. “But, I don’t feel like I need to be with him as much anymore. I mean, it’s nice to talk with him and see him a couple of times a weeks, ya know, like they used to do in the days before-“

                “Before order?” The judge asked. “Before everyone was finally at peace with their lives and the decisions that were being made? Fate is not something to tempt with, Mr. Colfer.”

                “And I don’t think I am tempting it,” Chris added. “I just think that our connection is a little bit different than the status quo.” Chris’ eyes flashed between Darren and the judge for a moment. The scratch of Celeste’s pen was the only thing helping him realize that this was all real. Taking a deep breath, Judge Marcus pulled his glasses away from his face.

                “Gentlemen, the system was put in place to help everyone realize that there is a person out there that is just for them. It was made for peace and harmony. This isn’t my first time dealing with a couple like you.”

                “E-excuse me, your honor, but, ‘like us’?” Darren asked. “What is that supposed to mean?” The judge sighed again.

                “You’re scared, simply put. You two were perfectly fine as individuals. You didn’t really need another person to complete you. You went day by day seeing your friends and realized that it would be something nice to have, but you don’t _need_ each other. At least, not yet.” The judge looked between the two men who remained speechless. Taking a deep breath, Chris broke the silence.

                “So, what now?” He asked. “Where does that leave us? What are our options?”

                “Therapy, mostly,” The judge noted. “I could offer you all the time away in the world, but I am not sure it would get anything accomplished. I think what we need to do right now is start at the beginning, for both of you. Celeste has come up with a plan,” The judge held out his hand while Celeste handed him the paperwork.

                “It basically states that you two are starting over, together. I’ve spoken with Judge Anthony Bakeis in Manhattan, and we both think it would be best for you two to reside there for the time being.”

                “But what about school?” Chris asked, bracing himself on the side of the chair. “How in hell am I going finish my studies and live on the other side of the country?” He asked. “We _just_ got my school set back up. There is no way I could afford to-“

                “Mr. Colfer,” The judge stopped him. “Please, calm down. Do you not think that the Department of Education has been informed of this? Besides, we are not _ordering_ you to do a single thing. It’s a plan. You have a few sessions with Celeste to think this over and consider it. If you chose to not go with it, we will either find another plan of action or go about the Loner process.”

                “Whoa, that’s a little heavy, don’t you think?” Darren asked. “So, we’re not your traditional couple, who cares?”

                “The Order depends on it, Mr. Criss.”

                “No, actually. The world was perfectly fine without a Fate system in place. However, you guys all decided that it would be this great plan. Look,” Darren moved to the edge of his chair. “I really, _really_ like Chris, okay. In fact, one day, I might be able to say that I truly love him. But right now, you’re right. We are okay with being apart. I get my fix of Chris every day.”

                “What do you mean by that?” The judge asked, intertwining his fingers together.

                “I mean that we talk, every day. Almost every hour. It’s not like we’re sitting here regretting this entire thing.” He turned and Chris offered him his hand with a smile. “Just because we don’t fit the status quo doesn’t mean we won’t work.” And on that, Darren stood up. Without another word, Chris stood up with Darren and they left their meeting.

“I can’t believe they-“

                “Don’t worry about it,” Darren said, pulling at the knot in his tie. “They’re just not happy that our connection is off.” Darren said, looking down at the Matching bracelet. “I wish they couldn’t track our emotions like that.”

                “It’s going to be worse now, you know. They are going to be constantly monitoring us. We’re going to have to form a schedule of some sort.” Chris sighed, and stopped just inside of the doors to the Courthouse. “We are we even going?”

                “I haven’t a fucking clue,” Darren said, turning around slightly and looking at the courthouse behind them. “But we can’t go back in there. The judge might put us on probation or something.” And Chris couldn’t help but smile and shake his head.

                “Wanna go back to your place?”

                “What, you’re inviting yourself over now?” Darren joked.

                “No. Lea is there with her…thing and I am just not comfortable you two meeting yet.”

                “But, I’ve already met Lea.” Darren noted. “She’s a sweetie.”

                “Not her,” Chris said. “That boy toy thing that she has…whatever he’s called.” Chris watched Darren for a few moments. “I am honestly considering looking for a new place. I mean, I know you offered for me to move in with you but, what if the judge is right? We need a fresh start. Maybe not in Manhattan but…baby steps?” Chris offered Darren his hand, and Darren accepted.

                “Baby steps,”

***

                “Hey, Judy, it’s Chris. I got your phone call. I just wanted to let you know that Darren and I would love to look at the place you have in Burbank. I have a class until about four so, if you could call me after that, maybe we would work something out? Thanks.” Chris hung up his phone and looked both ways before crossing the small street on campus. As much as he hated to admit it, he was still very young and very new to the world of being an adult. He had worked out with the Department of Education to take one class a week at the campus and the rest he would work online so that way he and Darren could work things out. Darren was doing virtual lessons with students overseas, which he actually loved, and they were slowly starting their house search. It was advised that they just dive in and look for a house instead of an apartment. In Darren’s eyes, it all made sense. At some point in their lives, there might be children involved. But, all Chris could see was amount attached to the house. Of course, his parents had already met with Darren’s during their time in Manhattan and were more than willing to work with them to help them get the house of their dreams.

                Sitting down at the small campus café, Chris pulled the salad he had brought from Darren’s house. The older man had run to the whole foods store before he started his lessons that morning, and Chris woke up to him making salads and smoothie mixes for the rest of the week. Without a word, Darren held out his and Chris raised his eyebrow. How on earth could someone he just met really know what all he liked on his salad? But, Darren got it right and it was one of the cutest things Chris had ever had done for him.

_I haven’t even been to class yet and I am tired. I spent most of my morning in the library studying for this stupid test. How goes it on your end?_

Su Chen, my Chinese student, is on right now, but she is taking her 15. I’m sorry you’re having a hard day. Smoothie and Netflix when you get home?

_More like smoothie and shower._

Oh, yeah. We didn’t clean up from last night, did we? ;)

_No. And don’t flirt with me with emoji’s. It won’t work._

That’s a lie. 

_Shut up. Salad’s good, by the way._

Why don’t you say btw like us normal people? 

_Dare, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not normal._

Oh, I know. Su’s back. Keep me posted on that test. ;)

****

**So, haven’t heard from ya in a while. Doin’ okay over there?**

Yeah. Kind of. We are still in ‘isolation’ so I am mostly working from home. 

**At least they let you work. Paulie couldn’t work for two weeks. But, that might have also been my fault. ;) But seriously, how goes?**

We’re getting better. One day at a time sort of thing. You?  


***Joey***

** **

**Ready to be an uncle?**

Darren nearly dropped his phone when the image came through on his messages. Once he was finished with Su Chen’s lesson, he logged off and dialed Joey’s number.

                “She’s pregnant?”

 “She’s pregnant!” Joey answered, and Darren could tell by the other man’s voice that he had been crying. “She just sent me this huge care package at the studio. At first I was really confused because all I saw was pink and blue. Then, she texted me that picture.” Joey sighed. “I’m gonna be a dad.” Darren blinked for a moment and it was then that he realized there was moisture coming from his eyes.

“Oh, my God, Joey! You’re gonna be a dad!” Darren had no other words for this moment right now. Instead, he just talked with his find, congratulating him.

“Oh, jeeze, Moses just sent me that picture of the Lonely Island Band holding a cake that says congrats on the sex.” Joey laughed to himself, but Darren could hear the emotion in his voice.

“You’ve got this dude. If anyone is going to be one hell of a dad, it’s you.” Darren was nothing put supportive at this time. He understood that Joey was scared out of his mind, but what good would it do to bring that up.

“Chris has a really big test today and, according to our counselor, we have to work on a couple of things, otherwise I would hope in my car right now, I swear. We’ll see if maybe we can get together this weekend?” Darren asked. Joey was about to answer when Chris beeped in on his other line. “Gotta go, it’s Chris.” He said before switching over.

“Hey, I was just about to call-“

“Paulie’s pregnant!” Chris’ scream, Darren was sure, could be heard all across campus. “We’re going to be God Parents, Darren!” Darren could tell there was emotion in Chris’ voice as well. Avoiding the topic of the other couple all together, Darren changed the subject.

“How did the test go?”

“I am about ninety percent sure that I failed, but none of that matters right now because my best friend is pregnant and my husband and I are going to be _God Parents_!” It was the first time in the history of their matching, all three weeks of it, that Chris acknowledged the fact that one day, he and Darren might get married. It made Darren’s throat thick.

“Husband?” He found himself asking.

“Oh-oh, my god. Dare, I am sorry, that was really rash and emotional of me.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Darren reassured. “I think it was the realization that, one day, we’re going to get married that is making me panic for a moment.”

“No, no, no. No panicking. Panicking is my job. Your job is the calm, cool and collected one, remember?” Chris asked. “Look, I am about to catch the shuttle to my car. I’ll see you in a bit?” He asked, not mentioning the house showing right now. If the thought of marriage was freaking Darren out, he didn’t want to bring up the house and make it worse. Instead, he ignored it for the moment and pressed forward.

“Okay,”

“I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, bye.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Guys, 
> 
> I am thinking of working on a couple of one-shots/drabbles along with this. I need to get my creative juices elsewhere. So, if you support me, that is superawesomefantastic and I would hope you read my other stuff as well. 
> 
> Thanks!


	7. A Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! For the love of God, it's done!
> 
> Not the story, the chapter. This one was hard for me to hash out, but I did it. I am sorry they are not nearly as long as the first couple of chapters, but I think I am getting more accomplished this way. 
> 
> Uhm, if you have any questions, you know where to leave them. I highly doubt there will be another update until after the New Year. I am also working on another project, but I am not too sure if I am going to actually post it or not. 
> 
> As always, thanks for being superawesomefantastic and enjoy!  
> ~P

**Chapter Seven: A Leap**

“So, be honest.” Chris started, leading Darren into the living area of what might be their first home. “What do you think?”

                “It’s big,” Darren started, eyes wide and shimmering. “Very, very big.” Chris nodded, asking him to go on. “And, I am not too sure it’s in our price range.”

                “It’s a killer deal,” Judy, their realtor, said. “The woman doesn’t want much out of it, just wants it to be sold. She is living off of her husband’s pension and the social security.” It might have been a little too much information to give, but Darren was thankful for the moment. Swallowing, he moved a few steps out of the living area and into, what Chris had already marked out as, the dining room.

                “I have that table that came with me from Clovis, the one I told you about?”

                “The one your grandpa built?” Darren asked, squinting his eyes. If he thought about it long enough, he could start to see it. The house was quaint on the outside, a nice yard and a white picket fence. It was what on the inside that really intrigued Darren. There was a loft, a perfect space for his keyboards and stereo equipment. There was a room right off the loft that Chris could use as his office. And then there was the downstairs. The downstairs was decked out with three bedrooms, one of which was “the master suite”. Sighing, Darren reached down, searching for Chris hand. Feeling the moment of missed connection, Chris moved from his spot at the bar in the kitchen to take Darren’s hand.

                “It’s a lot right now, I know.” Chris started. “But, it’s a start, right? The court wants us to-“

                “Fuck the courts,” Darren started, and they both heard an audible gasp leave Judy’s lips.

                “I’ll-uh-give you a moment.” Judy said, before pulling her phone out of her pants pocket and running outside. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Darren tried his hardest to regain his composure.

                “Sorry,” He started. “I think I am just stressed.”

                “It’s easy to be stressed,” Chris started. “With the courts breathing down our neck and our emotional connection not on target,” He rubbed Darren’s arms. The older man sighed and looked around for a moment. Chris was right, there was a lot going on right now. But, with them out of the way of the city and finally being able to breathe, this might give them a chance to get closer, actually connect with one another.

                “I have an idea,” Darren said, before leaving Chris in the room by himself and running to speak with their realtor. Chris turned around a couple of times, getting a general layout of the place in front of him. By the time Judy and Darren came back, Darren had a set of keys in his hand.

                “You did not close without me,” Chris said, pointing a finger at him. Darren held up his hands in defense.

                “No,” He started, “But I did convince Judy to give us a trial for a couple of days. We have those air mattresses and I figured we could trial run.” Darren wiggled the keys in front of him. “Sound like a plan?” He asked. Chris sighed and shook his head. This man, he thought, before grabbing the keys out of Darren’s hand.

                “I’ll see you guys in a couple of days to settle, yeah?” Judy asked, before grabbing her purse and making way for the door.

                “You made her uncomfortable,” Chris spoke, giving Darren a displeased look. He shrugged before wrapping his arm around Chris’ and heading out to pack their things.

****

                Moving into the house for a couple of days was going to be fun; at least, that’s what Chris told himself. The boys parted for a couple of hours to grab some things from their separate places. Darren grabbed his air mattress, his air pump and all of the things needed to make Chris as comfortable as possible, which did include calling the water and electric companies and working out a deal. (He was sure they were going to be purchasing the house anyway, so he wasn’t afraid to spend a little money.) After he had gotten everything that he needed, he went back to the house and started setting everything up. With the mass amount of blankets he had stashed away from when he was too poor to afford heating, he made a nice little living area-slash-dining area for him and Chris to eat and watch Netflix on one of their laptops. (The neighbors are really nice and Darren may or may not have convinced them to let the boys borrow their WIFI.) Then, he let their air mattress inflate and made the bed as soon as it was full. He remained there, drifting in and out of a quiet sleep, waiting for Chris to come back with his things.

                He was just dozing off again when there was a knock at the door. Actually, it was more like a kick. Stumbling up off of the air mattress, Darren moved to open the door for Chris.

                “Thank you,” The younger man smiled. “The rest of the groceries are in the car, if you wouldn’t mind helping.” He shot a smile behind him while making his way into the kitchen. While pulling the grocery bags out of Chris’ Navigator, Darren noticed all of the boxes in the very back.

                “Moving in?” Darren joked.

                “Well, I am at least moving _out_ of Lea’s apartment. They are having this huge argument and the house was a complete mess when I walked in. Before I realized it, I was packing my bags and getting the hell out of there.”

                “And what if we don’t like the house?” Darren asked. Chris shrugged. “I guess I will have to find a new place to live. There are a couple of apartments available on campus, I am sure.” He tired his hardest to remain smooth. Chris wanted, more than anything really, for this endeavor to work out. He wanted Darren to be confident in the fact that they can make this relationship work. He started putting things away when they were finished bringing the groceries inside and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed that Darren had turned the electricity on.

                “And the water,” Darren said, turning the faucet and letting it run for a couple of moments. Chris turned his back to the refrigerator and sighed, watching as Darren started settling things in the cabinets.

                “Why did you-“

                “I wanted you to be comfortable,” Darren shrugged, and Chris had to admit that it was quite possibly one of the cutest things he had ever seen. The other man was blushing and Chris could tell by his avoidance of eye contact that he was slightly embarrassed. Chris pressed himself off of the door and moved to wrap his arms around Darren’s waist, enjoying the small height advantage.

                “You’re adorable,” Chris admitted.

                “I am embarrassed,” Darren sighed. Forcing his shoulders to turn, Chris watched as Darren did his best to continue avoiding eye contact.

                “You want to make your boyfriend, mate, whatever the hell I am, comfortable and I love you for that.” Darren’s eyes met his this time. Chris could feel their connection was actually humming at this moment. He reached up and kissed Darren’s forehead.

                “You’re adorable,” He said again, unable to find better words for the situation. Darren sighed and wrapped his arms around Chris’ torso. In this moment, Darren could actually feel his heart beating. He could hear it in his ears, too. It was making him weak in the knees as well, to know that he and Chris might actually be taking the next step.

                “We’re going to buy the house, aren’t we?” Darren asked, looking up. Chris smiled and ran his fingers through the other man’s curls.

                “Yup,” He answered with a pop of his lips. That sound reminded Darren of their days spent in Manhattan. He pulled Chris closer to him, if that was even possible, and brushed his lips against the younger man’s. It was a sweet kiss with a touch of eagerness behind it. Darren wasn’t sure if he really wanted anything, as much as he just wanted his lips to be on Chris’. He wanted to savor every single moment he had with Chris alone, realizing just how much those moments have been few and far between since they came back from their vacation.

                “You’re beautiful,” Darren said, rubbing his thumb across Chris’ cheek. The younger man smiled. He had no words to respond to Darren. Instead, he just toed his shoes off and kicked them off in some random direction.

                “Take me to the air mattress, Mr. Criss!” Chris smiled before lacing his fingers with Darren’s and tangoing towards their makeshift bedroom.

******

                “You better have bought ice cream,” Darren said, rolling over to pull his computer out of his laptop bag. Still sticky from the drying mess on his stomach, Darren also reached into his overnight bag and pulled out the baby wipes. (He was always prepared.) He wiped his stomach off, hissing at the cold, before tossing the waste in the makeshift trash can that Chris had made by empting a grocery bag. Chris came back, his pliable member swaying as he walked. Darren had to remind himself of their latest session and decided that he would save the salvia gathering in his mouth for after the cold of the ice cream.

                “Downtown Abbey’, ‘Iron Man 3’ or ‘Scandal’?” Darren asked, flipping through the recent watches and their first “shared” account. (Netflix was easier to share than a bank account.) Chris sat down and placed the cold container against Darren’s naked side. The older man squeaked and moved a bit, causing a belly laugh out of Chris.

                “I-oh, wow, that was funny-I’m going to say…” Chris watched as Darren scrolled through their choices. “Oh, how about that?” He asked, pointing the spoon to a random movie title. Tilting his head, Darren read the description.             

                “Haven’t seen it,” Darren said, which was true. Now, he had _heard_ of it and all of its sexual glory, but that didn’t mean he ever saw it. They were well into the first episode when two of the main characters, Brian and Justin, started going at it. It was completely different than the type of porn that Darren was used to. Sure, he had watched gay porn before, but it was always so fake. It left something to be desired. He watched the episode until it faded to black before he shut his laptop. Without a word, Chris moved from his spot and returned the ice cream to the freezer and the spoon to the sink. It was honestly one of the most awkward moments Darren has ever had. He just basically watched soft-core porn with his match, and yet, here they are. It was like two weeks ago all over again. Except, this time, Darren’s blood was actually pumping towards his brain and not his dick. Chris curled back onto the air mattress and under the covers without a word, simply kissing Darren on the cheek and cuddling into his chest. The older man swallowed while he watched the street light glare against the sharp white of the ceiling. They had forgotten to put a blanket up in the living room, so they were likely to be rudely awakened when the sun started to rise. None of that mattered right now, though. There were two million thoughts running around in Darren’s head and he had NO idea where to even begin.

                “You’re thinking,” Chris noted, breaking the silence.

                “How’d you know?” Darren asked, slipping his arm around Chris’ shoulders. He held the other man closer to him as his brain processed his emotions and their connection hummed between them. They noticed if they touched or were near each other, their matching bracelets had a tendency to send shock waves through them, reminding them that they were there for each other. Right now, with neither of their bracelets touching, Darren felt something strange. He was off; something wasn’t right.

                “What’s wrong?” Chris asked, suddenly sitting up and out of Darren’s grasp.

                “No, no, no, come here.” Darren opened his arms again and waved his fingers towards himself, a motion that Chris took note of. The younger man curved himself around Darren again, and he found a moment of peace. This, he realized, is what Joey warned him about all those months ago.

                _“It’s going to hit you like a rock.” His best friend said. “One day, you’re going to be looking at them or just holding their hand and your whole world is going to fall apart. You’re going to start wondering if you’d survive without them. You start to create plans, make choices, all based on the fact that the other person is there with you. It’s a challenge, but as long as the other person feels it at the same time, or close to the same time, it will all work out.”_

_“And, if they don’t?” Darren had asked. To this, Joey had no answer. Paulie was always responsive to him and his offerings._

                He snapped out of his memory when Chris wrapped himself tighter around Darren.

                “I’m sorry,” the other man murmured into his chest. “I just have to be-“

                “I know,” Darren said, pulling Chris up a little too where he was resting on his own pillow. Darren turned and faced the other man.

                “Joey warned me about this.” Darren started.

                “Ashley did not warn me,” Chris laughed lightly, and it was the best thing for Darren to hear in that moment. Because this was moment that they had both been waiting for; the moment when they would finally be able to understand what everyone else, their counselors and their friends, had been telling them.

                “We’re falling in love,” Darren whispered, lightly brushing the tip of his nose against Chris. He held the other man’s hand tight against his chest.

                “I would hope so,” Chris started. “We’ve had enough sex for a lifetime.” He joked, but Darren’s expression didn’t change to a good one. Instead, he cringed. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

                “No, no, you’re right.” Darren noted. “We have only been having sex. I-I haven’t had the chance to do this right,” He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, hissing a bit as he pulled out knots. “I haven’t been showing you how I feel. I-I’ve been acting off pure lust a-and impulse.”

                “Hey, hey, shh.” Chris sat up and started to massage his fingers into Darren’s tense shoulder muscles. “It’s alright,” He said, before wrapping his arms around Darren’s torso. “That’s why it’s called ‘isolation’.” He smiled against Darren’s shoulder blade before leaving a tender kiss in his wake. The older man sighed, feeling defeated.

                “I am supposed to love you, to worship you.” He caught Chris’ hand as it started to massage down his arm. “I am so sorry.” The sting behind his eyes was threatening, but he didn’t want to show his weakness in front of Chris. There was this sudden urge to be the strength and the power in the relationship. Chris turned his hand around and kissed his palm.

                “Relax,” He wrapped his arms around Darren. “Just feel.” He said. “Because I started feeling this a couple days ago, so it’s nice to know that you’re just as terrified as I was.”

                “Why didn’t you come to me?” Darren asked.

                “Did you not hear the word ‘terrified’ in that sentence?” Chris smiled before kissing Darren’s cheek. They both remained silent for a moment, Darren looking around the house.

                “We’re going to buy this house,” Darren said, turning around and cupping Chris’ face. “We’re going to buy this house and start our lives together,” He kissed Chris sweetly, and it was the first time Chris felt the intensity and the love flow through their connection. Breathing in through his nose and wrapping his arm around Darren, he laid them back to where Darren rested on top of him.

                “And we’re going to get married,” Darren continued to kiss Chris senseless for a few more moments. “And then, who knows, maybe we’ll hear the pitter-patter of little feet dancing across these floors one day?” Darren asked, lowering himself down to kiss Chris’ belly. Of course it was impossible for men to carry children, but the gesture was still nice. Chris smiled.

                “None of my friends have children yet. I would say, let’s become uncles first and then we’ll go from there.”

                “What about Paulie and Joey?” Darren asked.

                “Oh, god!” Chris laughed.  “Speaking of which, we’re going to be God Parents…” He said, watching as Darren came back up and cuddled into his side.

                “Best damn God Parents a kid’ll ever have.” He smiled, snuggling into Chris chest. After a few minutes of silence, Chris heard Darren’s soft snores beside him. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled down, enjoying the silence and the warmth with the man that he loved.


	8. Author's Note

Hello! I just wanted to stop by and wish you all a happy new year. I am in a funk with Chapter eight and I am trying my hardest to see where I can take it. I have an idea of where I want to go with it, but the words are just NOT coming out. So, anyway. Thank you guys so much for reading this and keeping me interesting and challenging me to continue to write and not let my inevitable writers block get to me. You guys are fantastic.

See you in the new year, guys !

 

Love,

~P


	9. Chapter 8: Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....I lied. BUT NOT ON PURPOSE! I wasn't expecting this chapter to come out of me like it did and then all of a sudden, BOOM! Here it is. I hope you like it and I hope we don't get confused on chapters since I left the Author's note. THIS IS CHAPTER 8, ALRIGHT?
> 
> Logistical:  
>  _Chris' texts_  
>  ** _Ashley's texts_**
> 
> Leave me comments and let me know what you think. Thanks again guys!

It started out as an “innocent” picture that Chris sent to Darren. He was sitting in one of his humanities classes and, absentmindedly, was sucking on his tube of Chapstick. One he came back to reality, he slowly pulled it out from between his lips and examined the tube. If it was longer and a little bit wider….His eyes went wide when he realized where his thoughts were going. He crossed his legs under his desk and regained enough focus to make it to his Renaissance classroom’s building. Once he made it into the building, he threw his stuff onto his desk and made his way to the bathroom. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he locked himself into the empty stall. Never, in his life, had he ever had such uncontrollable lust.

_Sweet baby Jesus, Ash. Tell me this stops._

**_What? What’s wrong? Who died?_ **

_No one died. But, I might not make it through my last three classes of the day. God, it’s only noon!!?!?_

**_…..You’re horny, aren’t you. ;)_ **

_Don’t you laugh at me, Ashley Rae, I swear to god._

**_OooooOoO, you’re a feisty one. I bet Darren likes that. ;)_ **

_I hate you. I really fucking hate you._

**_No, you don’t. Look, fake puking, grab your shit and get the hell out of there._ **

_I was hoping I could just…you know…._ tug _the problem away…_

**_Oh, no, dear. This is a need. You_ need _your man. Call me later, Mark is dying to meet him. ;)_**

Chris sighed and rested his head against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. After a second, he stood up straight and almost didn’t have to fake the puking noises he was about to make. Shuddering, he cleared his throat for a moment before coming up with the best retching noises he could muster. It wasn’t two minutes before someone was busting into the bathroom. He spit into the toilet for added effect.

                “Oh, my god, kid, are you okay?” A professor asked, and Chris watched as his feet stopped outside the stall door.

                “Uh, yeah.” Another spit. “Just, something I ate, I think.” He groaned a bit.

                “Where are your bags, kid? I’ll bring ‘em in here so you don’t…” But the professor didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he rushed out of the bathroom without so much as an answer from Chris.

                “Found ‘em.” He said, and he kicked them gently under the stall door. “Feel better, yeah?” He asked, before he scurried out of the bathroom again. Flushing the toilet, Chris sighed and picked up his backpack.  Before he could leave, though, he had one small thing to do. He pulled out his cell phone and, while opening his camera, started palming himself through his jeans. Once he had managed to work up a decent bulge, he snapped a picture and sent it Darren’s way.

_Coming home sick. I just can’t stand it anymore. Clear your schedule. Or else._

At first, Darren found the text message alarming and confusing. But, then the picture came in and it all made sense. He looked at his schedule for the day and wondered how he would get out of his two best students and their high-paying parents. He typed a few e-mails before deciding they weren’t at all what he was looking to say. After rewriting time and time again, he finally decided on the classic migraine excuse and went about preparing himself for what was to come. It was going to take Chris at least an hour to get home, so he decided to take a shower, scrubbing down every inch of his body. After that, wrapped in nothing but his towel, he scavenged his way through drawers for lubrication and condoms. He didn’t know who would take what position tonight, but he wanted to be prepared just in case. He was just inserting his second finger and scissoring himself open when Chris appeared in their bedroom door.

                “Sweet Jesus,” He whispered, before taking off his clothes as fast as he possibly could. “Y-you can’t just-“

                “You started this,” Darren sighed, before he started pressing a third finger beside his second.

                “No,” Chris grabbed his wrist, stopping the older man from his ministrations. “As much as I appreciate the effort, it’s me you need to be opening up.” The younger man smiled, before removing Darren’s fingers from his ass. The older man hissed, missing the contact, but nodded at Chris’ request. Judging by the mood the younger man was in, there was going to be more than one round, so Darren might have a chance to be filled later. He turned over and Chris slowly crawled on top of him, sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

                “I have missed you,” Darren whispered, taking his clean hand and cupping Chris’ face.

                “I’ve missed you,” Chris responded, and as he kicked his leg over Darren’s hips, their cocks gently brushed together. Darren moaned in the back of his throat and Chris fumbled around, reaching for the lubrication. After he had squeezed out a decent amount, he started tugging at Darren’s throbbing erection. The older man’s stomach muscles twitched at the contact.

                “W-oh,what about the condom?” He asked.

                “We’re matched, baby.” Chris said. “I’m clean, you’re clean…” Chris swallowed before he made a big confession. “And I just want to feel that heat when you explode inside of me,” He whispered, moving to straddle Darren’s thighs again. He reached between them and aligned Darren’s cock with his hole.

                “Baby, stop.” Darren said, grabbing at Chris’ hips. “You’re not prepped yet.”

                “I don’t need to be,” Chris protested.

                “I don’t want to hurt you.” The emotion in Darren’s voice made Chris’ heart swell. He took a deep breath before he leaned down and started kissing the older man senseless. Without as much as another though, he pressed himself onto the blunt head of Darren’s manhood. It was swollen and thick and Chris was pretty sure this was going to hurt later, but right now, he just didn’t care. With each noise that Darren made, Chris slipped himself further and further onto the throbbing erection and wrapped his heat around the love of his life.

                “Oh my god,” Darren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. “You are so _hot_.” He watched as Chris sat straight up, Darren adjusting his knees to give the younger man something to lean on. After a few moments of stillness, Chris watched Darren and grabbed the older man’s hands, placing them onto his hips.

                “Guide me,” He asked, and it was one of the gentlest commands he had ever been asked. Darren nodded and used the strength in his forearms to pull Chris up slightly before pushing him back down. It was a slow motion for a few moments while the two of them got used to each other again. (In honesty, with the move and all, it had been a little while.) Soon, Chris couldn’t take the slow pace any more. He pushed Darren’s hands away and splayed his own across Darren’s abdomen. Using it for support, he bounced himself and rotated his hips at every downward thrust. Darren was holding back, and it drove Chris insane.

                “Darren, baby.” Chris said, stopping. “Come back to me,” Darren’s hazel eyes burned golden for a few and without asking, he grabbed Chris and rotated them, Darren slipping out. It wasn’t a few mere seconds later, though, that he was slipping back into Chris and groaning at the heat that enveloped him. Chris was tight, and he was everything that Darren needed. Sighing, he found his rhythm quickly and they were a pile of moans and groans and whispers of sweet nothings. It took the two of them a lot longer than either was expecting to get off, but as soon as Darren saw Chris leaking come all over his stomach, he filled the younger man with his seed and fell on top of Chris, spent. Darren pulled out and turned to the nightstand.

                “Here,” He said, before grabbing some baby wipes and cleaning Chris up.

                “You’re too good to me,” The younger man noted. Darren smiled and tossed the trash somewhere in the general direction of the trash can. Without answering, he pulled Chris and snuggled down, both of them in much need of an afternoon nap.

*****

                “Of course! Of course you can stop by! I-I can’t believe you’re in town.” Darren said, his cell phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. “Let me double check with Chris. We have some of his friends coming over tonight as well but-“

                “If it’s Paulie, you know my answer.” Chris said stirring the pot of whatever fantastic concoction he was creating this time. Darren smiled and handed Chris the pile of spices he needed from the pantry.

                “He says you’re more than welcome. I’ll add two more plates to the table. See you around eight.” Darren said, before heading back to their linen closet and pulling out the other two plates and placemats.

                “I’m nervous,” He said, coming back into the kitchen to help Chris.

                “Wait ‘till you meet my mom.” The younger man smiled.

                “Oh-I alre-“ But Darren stopped himself. He swallowed for a second. “I can only imagine she is just as sweet and perfect as you, love.” Darren smiled, before kissing Chris on the cheek. “What are we having tonight, anyway?”

                “A classic,” Chris smiled. “Chicken parmesan.”

                “My favorite. I knew I loved you for a reason.” Darren smiled.

                “Okay, I get it, you love me. Now, go clean up that loft of yours while I work on my secret sauce. I can’t have you knowing how I plan to fatten you up after our wedding.” Chris winked. They had started talking about marriage a couple of days into the move, and it was a nice discussion, but that is all it was…to Chris, at least. Rushing up the stairs, Darren started shifting his messy loft around. He threw away the countless Mountain Dew cans and wrappers of various candies and other junk food. Once all of the trash was picked up, he made sure that Chris was still cooking around downstairs. He went back in and opened up one of his file drawers, digging under some papers before he found it. That infamous power blue box reminded him that he had spent entirely too much on this ring, and Chris would say the exact same thing, but he had a stable job and he was given an allowance by the Court if he chose to be the one to purpose.

                He remembered his slip up earlier as he sat on the floor and pulled the ring out of the box, twisting it between his fingers. One night while Chris was sleeping, he had written down Karyn’s number and called her the next morning. She knew that Chris was matched, and knew about their isolation, but it wouldn’t be fair to ask her son’s hand in marriage if she and Darren hadn’t met yet. They decided to meet on the opposite side of town from Chris’ school to make it less of a possibility that they would find them. Darren took her out to lunch and then to the Tiffany’s store to look for the perfect ring.

                “I remember when Tim and I met,” She smiled, searching through the countless bands beneath the glass. “It was magical. Chris thinks the same of you, you know.” She smiled, reaching out and squeezing his arm. After they window shopped and got a decent idea of what Chris would like, Darren made his way to the courts before Chris had any idea of what might be going on. He filed the engagement paperwork, so that way if Chris would come and do the same thing he wouldn’t be able to, and then took what little allowance they gave him and bought the ring for Chris. After a few days of hiding it, Darren got the idea that Chris was the one who wanted to be proposed to.

                “I can’t wait until you get down on one knee,” He would say in passing. Or “I am going to make the most fantastic bride, all of my girls will be jealous.” Darren would hear him joke on the phone with Ashley. Closing the box, Darren decided that he had spent entirely too long upstairs. He hid the ring in his pocket this time but noticed that the box imprint would be a dead giveaway. Sighing, he put the box back into the drawer and tried his hardest to come up with excuses to get back upstairs at some point in the night. After their love session earlier, when Chris had informed that Ashley and Mark wanted to meet him, he realized tonight was the night. And then he texted Joey, and the plan they started working out a few weeks ago was finally in motion. He took a deep breath before coming out of his loft.

                “Hey, Chris, what shirt should I wear?” He asked, pulling off the shirt that he had tossed on earlier and tossing it in the dirty laundry basket in the bathroom.

                “I’ve laid out a couple of options. It’s not a _fancy_ dinner, but I want you to look presentable, not homeless.” The younger man joked.

                “Does that mean I have to shave?” Darren asked scratching at his chin while he picked out a shirt from the three that Chris had left on the bed.

                “No, I like your beard.” Chris looked up the stairs and smiled before the doorbell rang. “Oh! Hurry up! Our guests are here!” He said, pulling his oven mitts off and tossing his apron on the couch.

****

                “I can’t believe that little bean is inside of you!” Ashley squealed, looking at the picture of the ultrasound that Paulie had brought to share with everyone.

                “Hard to believe something so tiny could make me so fat!” The other girl admitted. Joey eyed her and Paulie just cocked her head. “Sorry babe, but it’s true.”

                “You’re not fat!” Darren chimed in on behalf of Joey. “You’re five months pregnant, Paulie. You’re creating a child, which is way more than four out of the six of us will ever be able to do with our lives.” He finished before taking a bite of his pasta.

                “Darling, trust me.” Ashley said. “Even I’m not fat. That’s a terrible word. You’re pregnant and I am curvaceous. We’re two hot bitches if you ask me,” She nudged Paulie a bit, feeding her some confidence. They continued to chat, each of the couples asking questions of another. Paulie asked Ashley if she and Mark were ever going to have a little one, while Mark asked Darren if there was a way he could snag him a job at the shop. It was blissful, Chris noted, watching his friends get along so well with each other. After dinner was cleared and the cheesecake was pulled out of the fridge, (thank you Jewish Deli down the street!), the conversation turned.

                “What about you two?” Paulie asked, rubbing the top of Chris’ hand as he felt around for the baby. “When are you two going to tie the knot?” She asked. Chris, Ashley and Paulie were all sitting around the table while the boys went up to the loft to discuss music and whatever else they could possibly talk about.

                “I don’t know,” Chris sighed. “I mean, we talked about it when we first moved it, and we both admit that our relationship has taken a drastic turn but…” Chris sighed as he moved his hand around Paulie’s belly.

                “You’ll get there, boo.” Ashley said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Chris. With the three of their hands on top of Paulie’s belly, they all realized the connection that they had. Chris had just created a magical friendship between three people. And then, under his palm, he felt something press against him. He moved his hand away quickly, covering his mouth.

                “You felt that?” Paulie asked.

                “Felt what?” Ashley asked, placing her hand on the belly again. After a moment, she felt the same thing. “Oh, my god! She kicked!”

                “Shhh,” Paulie said. “We don’t know what it is so we’re not too keen on using pronouns.” Paulie said, but they could see the joy on her face. They all took turns trying to feel the baby kick again and were giggling senselessly when the boys came back downstairs. With guitars in hand. Chris pulled his hand away and sat up a little straighter in his chair.

                “Darren?” He asked. The older man just shook his head and smiled, before he turned to mark and started counting off. It took Chris a couple of minutes to realize the song that was playing, but he beamed as soon as he did. It was a song that Darren had played for him countless times, a song that he had written back when he was in college and he and his friends were putting on silly little plays. Chris’ eyes started to fill with tears as the three men sang, harmonizing wonderfully. The smile plastered on Ashley’s face told him everything, and Chris couldn’t help the second rush of tears. After the song ended, he took a deep breath and watched as Darren handed Joey his guitar. Chris took the hand that Darren offered him and took him to the center of the dining room, letting him have the center of attention.

                “Never in my life,” Darren started, clearing his throat. “Did I ever think that I would actually find someone like you.” He met Chris’ gaze, and Darren’s voice deepened as tears threatened his eyes. “I always thought this whole matching thing was stupid, and it didn’t make any sense. And then you came outside during the wedding and I saw the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.” Darren turned to smile at Joey and Paulie.

                “If it wasn’t for that night, and for the fact that I was drunk off my ass, I would have never met you. Or, maybe I would have, I don’t know. But, I do know that I love you, more than I ever thought possible. And, I want to spend forever with you. Forever and a day would be great, but I don’t want to be greedy.” The older man joked. After a moment, he released Chris’ hands and got himself down on one knee. He pulled the band out of his pocket, forgoing the damn box, and presented it to the man in front of him.

                “Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?” He asked. Taking a deep breath, Chris felt his head rock up and down before coherent sentences were even formed in his brain. Darren raised his eyebrows, his smile getting wider as he waited for Chris’ verbal response.

                “Yes,” He whispered, nodding and smiling. Darren stood up and pulled Chris in for a kiss, smiling while he felt Darren slipping the ring on his finger. He looked down, grinning like a mad man, when there was a knock at the door.

                “Who on Earth?” He asked, turning around. Ashley just smiled and opened the door to reveal his mother and his sister. Running to attack, he caught his sister in his arms and sighed, feeling all the love in the world at this very moment. He just said yes to the love of his life, surrounded by his friends and now part of his family. How could live ever get better than this?


	10. Chapter 9: Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you guys BEST love me. ( ;) ) 
> 
> Again, thank the Fan Fiction gods for this chapters because it, too, came out of nowhere. I literally got the idea as soon as I finished chapter 8 and I ran with it. This chapter is a little angsty, so if that makes you uncomfortable, I would skip out. 
> 
> As far as WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?!?! Well, I guess we'll see after the New Year. (I mean it this time!) 
> 
> Have a great holiday, guys! Stay safe! 
> 
> Logistics:  
>  _Chris'_  
>  Darren

It was a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do, Chris realized, but he was unable to criticize anyone at the moment. He was being rushed into the Emergency Room to claim the man on the table as his fiancé. He was the one texting Darren when he ran that damn red light. They were asking each other what they wanted the colors of their wedding to be. It was a conversation that could wait until they were home. Instead, he wanted to know what Darren thought. The police office escorted him into the room and Chris stepped right back out as soon as he stepped in. Darren was on the bed, not nearly as bad as he was expecting, but still hooked up to wires and he had a mask on to help with his breathing.

                “We have him sedated right now,” The doctor said, clapping his hand onto Chris’ shoulder. “He was wearing his seatbelt, so that helped, but it also hurt. He has a couple of broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. He’s going to be okay, but it is going to take some time.” The doctor said.

                “Is he going to need surgery?” Chris asked.

                “To repair the lung, yes. We’re also going to attempt to set the ribs while we’re in there, but we wanted to make sure he had family here when he woke up. Before we put him to sleep, he handed me his phone and asked that I call you right there.” The doctor smiled, handing Chris Darren’s cell phone. Chris looked up at the doctor, a dark skinned man with piercing green eyes.

                “Thank you doctor…” Chris stopped, unsure of the man’s name.

                “Dr. Thomas,” The doctor finished, before nodding. “If it is alright with you, I have to call the courts to get permission for you to sign a couple of things. You’re more than welcome to stay with him.” He said, before excusing himself to the nursing station. Taking a shuddering deep breath, Chris turned around and looked at the body on the stretcher in front of him. Darren’s shirt had been cut open; there were blood stains all over his skin from the various lacerations. The table beside him had a bowl filled with glass shards and, as Chris stepped closer, he noticed that there was a tube sticking out of Darren’s side. He heard a nurse come in and watched as she started cleaning up the area a bit.

                “Ma’am?” Chris asked. The woman, an older lady with white-blonde hair, turned and smiled.

                “Ah, you must be Chris.” She smiled. “I am Linda; I’ve been taking care of Darren.” She said. Chris nodded and then looked at the tube sticking out of his fiancé’s side again. Linda followed his gaze.

                “It’s to make sure he can still use the lung on his right side,” She said. “Once we get him in surgery to repair, he’ll be fine.”

                “But, should the tube just be open like that?” Chris asked. He was no medical expert, but that seemed completely unsanitary.

                “He’ll be fine,” Linda smiled, before walking out of the trauma bay. Chris sighed and moved the chair closer to Darren’s beside. He held his hand and counted the seconds between his breaths, making sure that he was still alive. He kissed Darren’s hand and rested his head on it for a few moments.

                “Mr. Colfer,” The doctor nudged Chris’ shoulder a little bit. He must have fallen asleep on accident.

                “Yes,” Chris said.

                “Some paperwork,” The doctor smiled, and handed Chris a clipboard before going over what exactly the paperwork said. He informed Chris of the surgery, informed that they had already talked to insurance (Thank God the courts settled that issue for them a few weeks ago). He was going to be in surgery for a few hours, and then he would be at the hospital until checklists of things were completed. Chris was able to spend a couple more minutes with him before the nurses practically begged him to go home and at least pack a couple of bags. He called his mom, and she and Hannah met him at the house. They packed a couple of bags together and then Hannah asked that they go out to eat. Of course, Chris denied at first, because he was too nervous to eat, but then Hannah gave him that look.

                “He’ll be fine, Chris.” She said, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. “He’s Darebear. He’s got this.” She promised, before taking him and walking with him to the car. It was a nice dinner at the local Olive Garden, and it gave Chris time to sort things out. Plus, he could never turn down their rigatoni. It was delicious. His mom even offered to split the cost of a bottle of wine, but Chris was fine with Diet Coke. He didn’t want to go to the hospital with alcohol on his breath. After dinner, which his mother insisted on paying for, Chris went back to the house and grabbed his Navigator. He hasn’t been using his car lately, mostly because it wasn’t the nicest when it came to gas, and he could take bus everywhere. But, Darren was going to need it now when he went out, when he was able to drive again, so it was nice to let it run.

                Before heading back to the hospital, Chris ran by the Courts. He had to pick up his temporary Power of Attorney paperwork and a couple of other things to be able to sign for Darren until he was coherent to do so himself. This entire time, he felt like his stomach was bottoming out. He made it back to the hospital to see that Darren’s room had been set up.

                “He’s recovering,” The nurse at the desk told him. “And, he’s been asking for you.” She smiled, but there was no way Chris was allowed back in the recovery room. Darren just had surgery to repair his lungs and was technically still breathing with assistance. The nurse could make out his incoherent words, though, so when he asked for his fiancé, she knew who he was referring to. Taking a seat inside Darren’s room, Chris pulled out his laptop and started composing emails to countless professors. He informed them that he would be taking his classes from the online portal until further notice, and then went to clear his mind. He didn’t actually go anywhere; he just put his headphones in his ears and let his fingers take him on the magical journey that was writing. He was working on a selection for his creative writing class, a children’s book loosely based off the fairy tales that everyone knew and loved. He was working on developing a storyline that made Little Red Riding Hood a queen when he looked up long enough to see the nurses wheeling Darren in. Even past the breathing mask, he could see Darren’s eyes light up. He reached for his hand and Chris quickly put his things away, rushing to his lover’s side.

                Darren, being a man of many languages, signed ‘you’re here’ with one hand, and Chris just nodded, understanding bits and pieces that Darren was still attempting to teach him.

                “Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, tears falling from his eyes. He remained silent for a moment while the nurse went over Darren’s instructions, and then she gave them some time alone. After she shut the door to his private room, Chris sat down on the edge of Darren’s bed.

                “You scared the daylights out of me, Darren.” He said, and he couldn’t help as the tears started to flow faster. A strange combination of relief and grief crashed through him all at once, and he moved to the opposite side of the bed before tucking himself tightly against the side of Darren that wasn’t covered in stiches. Darren nuzzled his messy hair against him and Chris shuddered as he sighed.

                “I thought I lost you,” The younger man spoke. “I-I thought that I was going to become a widower before we even had a chance to get married.” He turned his head and watched as Darren struggled to breathe for a moment. “Oh-oh, god, I am so sorry!” He said, sitting up. Darren gave him the sign for ‘it’s okay’ and Chris shook his head, frantic. Darren grabbed his arm before the younger man could scurry off the bed. Chris looked into the hazel abyss that was Darren’s eyes. As much as he wanted to be mad at himself, he knew it wasn’t his fault. Darren had just come out of surgery, he needed time to heal.

                ‘Stay’ Darren sighed, and Chris simply nodded before capturing Darren’s hand and kissing every single knuckle.

*****

                “Me may my mo moo,”

                “Me may my mo moo,”

                “Fe fi fay fo fum,”

                “Fe fi fay fo fum,” Darren repeated after his physical therapist. His lung was healing well, but he was still working on the whole breathing and talking simultaneously thing. Chris’ foot tapped at the steady beat that the physical therapist had Darren keeping on his knee. Thankful that he nurses had let Chris bring him some real clothes, Darren was no longer embarrassed to have a female therapist. Heather was a nice, young brunette that would be very attractive if neither of the boys were already committed to each other (and if either of them was straight, for that matter). Chris was busy working on his novel (his professors was submitting it to a publishing company!) and listening as Darren was mocking the therapist. The entire endeavor had taken a lot out of him, but he was thankful that Darren was making progress.

                After Heather had finished her therapy for the day, it was time for lunch. She ordered Darren’s lunch for him and watched as she fawned over his every beck and call. It was annoying to Chris, and Darren was just letting her do it. Did she even just offer to _feed_ him when his food got here?

                “Okay, Heather.” Chris said, putting his laptop to the side. “Back away from the gay,” He said.

                “I was just-“

                “You’re jealous and you’re flirting with a man who is not only taken,” Chris shoved Darren’s good shoulder and held up his ring finger, wiggling it. “But is also on his way to the alter. Back off.” He watched as the woman stood up and left the room without so much as a goodbye.

                “That was rude,” Darren noted. “She was just trying to be helpful.”

                “She was _flirting_ , Darren. And you were _letting_ her.” Chris shook his head, trying not to show his disgust.

                “I was being nice!”         

                “You were leading her on!” Chris commented. Before he could finish his argument, however, there was another knock at the door. He sighed and moved across to open it, letting whoever was behind it inside the room.

                “Hi! I’m Grant, your physical therapist.” The young man said and Chris watched as Darren looked the man over.

                “Darren,” He said, shaking hands with the man. “And my-“

                “Fiancé,” Chris said, making sure he knew where he stood. Grant nodded, understanding.

                “I just wanted to come and introduce myself. Doctor says you can walk and all, but he just wants me to make sure you’ll be able to go about your normal activities.”

                “So, you’re more like an occupational therapist?” Darren asked. Grant smiled.

                “I dabble in both.” He said, and then they continued on with their conversation. Watching as Grant sat on the bed next to Darren and easily flowed into conversation made Chris’ stomach churn. He had this whole new possessiveness over the other man since he had purposed, and he was starting to think that Darren had gotten it too, but then he got in the car wreck and his entire persona changed. He was thankful that Chris was there for him and had been there when he woke up from surgery, but he realized how bad the wreck could have been. He was losing his connection with Chris, but it didn’t seem to be affecting him.

                “I-uh-guess I’ll go home for a bit, yeah? I am sure Brian and Cooper miss me.” He said, but his attempt to butt into the conversation went unnoticed. Instead, he grabbed his bag in silence and moved out of the room and to the elevator as quickly as he could before the tears started flowing. In all honesty, he didn’t really care if the damn animals missed him or not. He knew that his mom was stopping by every couple of hours to make sure that they were still alive. He just wanted to get away for a few.

                When he got home, he noticed that his mom had left him a casserole in the fridge and fresh baked cookies on the kitchen table. His mother was too good to him sometimes. He figured he would pop the casserole in the over later, maybe even offer to take some over to Darren, but right now, he needed a nap….or, at least a few minutes to clear his head. He changed out of the jeans and a t-shirt that he was wearing and practically fell into the bed. After he rearranged and got comfy, he was greeted by his dog, swirling around and making himself comfortable on the bed as well. Maybe he should care about his animals. He patted Cooper’s head and was snuggled against his warm, furry body when his phone beeped with his text notification.

You left in quite the hurry. What’s up?

_No offense, you’re not the person I want to talk to right now._

I love you, too? What’s wrong?

_I’m not talking about it right now, Darren. I’m at home, trying to nap._

                He didn’t look at his phone for at least another hour and a half. He slept for most of that hour and a half and decided that it would be a good idea to get up and shower and maybe even eat something that wasn’t hospital food. He stretched before he picked up his phone and started swiping through the notifications that he had missed.

What the hell is your problem? You can’t tell me why you’re mad at me over text? I’m in the fucking hospital, Chris, what the hell could I have done? Ya know what, fine, if you want to be like this, whatever. Just…text me when you wake up…I guess. 

                He scoffed and tossed his phone back down on the bed. He found a clean towel in the linen closet (again, thanks mom!) and jumped in the shower. He turned on iHome that they had dug out and listened to random music while he went about his cleansing routine. After he had slept and washed, he was starting to feel a little better, and maybe he would actually be able to talk to Darren without biting his head off. Why was he so grumpy all of a sudden, anyway? He stepped out of the shower and observed himself in the mirror. The stress of the entire situation was really doing on over on his skin; he had breakouts in places he hadn’t ever broken out before. He applied some of his skin cream and went back into the bedroom and retrieves his phone.

_I feel like you’re constantly letting people flirt with you…and you’re not exactly NOT returning the favor…_

                He responded to Darren’s text messages before grabbing some sweatpants and slipping them over his legs. He didn’t mind going commando from time to time, as long as it was just him and Darren in the house. He found the note that his mom had left him with heating instructions for his dinner, and set the oven before getting Cooper’s wet food and Brian’s wet food out for their dinners. As soon as each of them heard the _pop!_ of the can, they came rushing into the kitchen. Chris’ phone vibrated in the waistband of his pants, sending a jolt up his spine.

Maybe I like the attention. Maybe I _like_ the fact that someone is paying attention to me….

_Because I don’t do that enough?_

Chris asked, but he wasn’t going to get upset when there was homemade food cooking in the oven. He turned on the television to the home shopping network and watched for a while, until the oven tinged with the warning that it was warmed up and ready for food. He felt his phone vibrate again when he bent over to put the casserole into the oven.

…I just…I don’t know, Chris. Ever since I woke up from the accident, none of this feels _right._ It’s like…it’s like our connection broke when I broke. 

                Chris sighed at the text message and looked down at his bracelet. It was red, a sign that the connection had, in fact, been broken.

_Out of curiosity, did they give you back your bracelet?_

….Honestly, I don’t think they have. I’ll call the nurse, maybe she can find it? Do you honestly think it will help?

_It will at least set us on a path of least resistance, yeah?_

….She said my bracelet broke in the accident….

                Chris’ eyes went wide as he looked at the phone. A matching bracelet could only be broken under severe impact, as it was supposed to withstand any and all turmoil. He swallowed the thick lump he felt in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he dialed some numbers on his phone.

                “Celeste,” He said, speaking to the woman on the other end. “We have an emergency.”

*****

                “When does he get out of the hospital?” Celeste asked, writing furiously in her infamous notebook.

                “They’re not sure,” Chris said, shaking. Ever since he realized the severity of the situation, he could not bring himself to eat, or drink or even sleep again. (He nearly burned the house down by forgetting that the casserole was in the oven.)

                “I am going to have to go and speak with him as well,” She said, watching the younger man for a few moments. She watched as Chris took a deep breath. “It’s going to be okay.” She promised. “Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have had chase like this. I promise we’re going to make this right.” She said, reaching over and patting his knee. Chris was completely unsure of the entire situation. He read the books, he knew what to expect in a time like this. He was going to lose Darren forever. Most connections that are broken stay broken, and there is no hope in them ever coming back together. Celeste was talking, he was sure, but he didn’t understand a single thing coming out of her mouth. His heart was breaking inside of his chest. The walls that he built around himself and Darren were crashing down. He was breathless. 

                She instructed him to go home and try to get some rest. He knew that it would be futile, but it was worth the effort. Celeste was going to speak to Darren and see if this was something that could be fixed. She had this optimism about her that Chris couldn’t help but find disgusting. How could she be so sure that Darren was going to turn around and suddenly remember that he was matched and had someone who loved him and that less than two weeks ago he freaking purposed and….

I do still love you. 

                The text came through right as Chris was getting into his Navigator. He took a deep breath and decided that it would be best not to respond until he got home.

I do, I still love you. In fact, I was just talking about you with Grant… Shit…I am sure he is the last person you want to hear about… Celeste is here…did you send her?

_You’re right, Grant is the last person I want to talk about or hear about or think about. I don’t want him anywhere near you, in all honesty. And no, I did not_ send _Celeste. I went and saw her and she decided to go and visit you on her own accord. I would listen if I were you._

                He didn’t get a response for another hour.

She says you’re upset. 

_No shit, Sherlock._

You’re grouchy. 

_Your BRACELTE BROKE, DARREN! Yes, I am grouchy. I am over here bawling my eyes out wondering if my fiancé is ever going to come back to me. I am trying to get in touch with your mom and make arrangements if you decide you don’t want to. Yes, Darren. I am grouchy._

Why don’t you come see me? We need to talk. 

                Of all the words in the English language, Chris hated those four more than anything.


	11. Another Author's Note

Hey guys!

 

I am having THE HARDEST TIME coming up with Chapter Ten. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive. The problem is, I have finally been succumbed by the Supernatural fandom, and that has been taking my time away. I have ONE MILLION stories running through my mind for that, but I am lost when it comes to this story. SO, thank you so much for reading and please be patient as I chug through this.

 

You guys are great!

 

Love,

~P


	12. Chapter 10: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it! It's not as long as some of the others, but I have an idea what the next few chapters are going to be like. Thank you all for your patience as I slipped into a new fandom and drowned for a moment. I am going to try and update more regularly, I promise. As always, I love your comments! You guys are fantastic!

Twirling the ring on his left hand around a couple of times, Chris stared intently into the viewing window for the nursery. Several people had walked by, smiling at him and offering him congratulations, but he wasn’t there because a baby was his. He wasn’t there to gawk at the cuteness of them either, because he quite frankly found newborn’s to be pudgy and all squished. He pressed his forehead against the cool of the wall for a moment before standing up straight again. None of what he had just heard made any sense, whatsoever. His head was pounding; he had already called his mom and then made himself comfy in the hospital cafeteria before settling here. He did his research, counted the amount of times something like this had happened, and wondered why, all of a sudden, he was the one dealing with this sort of issue. He was dealing with the harsh reality of becoming something that he never thought he would have to become. He managed to pull himself away from the babies and started making his way back up to the Therapy unit where they had moved Darren for the time being. He was going to have to come to grips with reality at some point. He had to swallow his emotions and come to terms with the fate that was lying in front of him; Darren didn’t remember. He knew who Chris was, and he knew that they were matched at some point, but he doesn’t _emotionally_ connect to Chris anymore. It broke Chris’ heart into two pieces, and as much as he wanted to make it work with Darren, he knew where this was all going.

                To save him some time and heartbreak, they decided that Chris would keep the ring that Darren had given him just the week before the accident. Darren said that it would just make this worse for him, and the doctor wasn’t too sure that Darren needed that much stress right now. Seeing Chris was hard enough. He knocked on Darren’s door and listened for his usual response. When he didn’t receive any response, he peeked in. Darren was asleep with a pile of pictures on his chest. Some of them managed to fall off onto the bed and Chris noticed that those were the pictures from their cellphones that Celeste had requested. She wanted to see if photo therapy would jog Darren’s memory, but so far, there was no luck. Sighing, Chris moved to the bed and picked up the photos that had already fallen off of the man lying on the bed. He smiled and looked at the two of them in front of their new house, Darren kissing Chris’ cheek and Chris’ eyes bright with happiness. Taking a deep breath, Chris gathered the items off the older man’s chest and started putting them back into the bag that Celeste had brought with her after she picked them up at the pharmacy photo department.

                “ ‘was lookin’ at those.” Darren mumbled, turning his head towards Chris.

                “You were asleep.” Chris smirked before zipping the bag closed.

                “Tryin’ to remember,” Darren rubbed his forehead and then his eyes. Chris sighed.

                “Why?” Chris asked, and he could tell by the look in Darren’s eye that he sounded a little bitterer than he was going for. He cleared his throat and tired again. “Why would you want to remember? You _can’t_ remember, Darren. Apparently, sometime during that damn accident, you hit your head hard enough and your bracelet broke and _poof!_ We don’t exist anymore.” Darren blinked when Chris finished.

                “Wow,” He started. “I didn’t know you-“

                “Of course you didn’t know!” Chris said, trying his hardest to keep himself calm. The nurses’ station was right outside his door, so the last thing that he wanted was for one of them to come in and break up one of their fights. “How could you know? You basically informed me that we were done, Darren. There was no hope in us even trying to get back together because you wouldn’t remember. Celeste even offered counseling, Darren, but no, you were too lost in Grant’s green eyes or the sway of Heather’s hips.” Chris swallowed as the tears threatened to fall.

                “Chris, I was confused and frustrated.” Darren started. “I mean, I come out of surgery and yeah, the first thing I wanted was you. But, but then things got really fuzzy and I wasn’t even sure who you were anymore.”

                “I have been the same,” Chris said, pointing to his chest. “I haven’t changed. I came here as soon as I could when they told me that you had been in an accident. I made sure that I could take classes on the online portal. I even called my _mother_ Darren, because I wanted to make sure that _I_ would have support.” He couldn’t help it this time, the tears had started falling and they weren’t going to stop.

                “I have given you nothing but love and attention and you go off and flirt with your therapists. You are so damn lucky that I love you.” Chris shook his head.

                “Why?” Darren asked. “Why am I ‘so damn lucky’?” Darren asked.

                “Because I would’ve walked out a long time ago if it wasn’t for the fact that I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I would have walked out of that door and never looked back, let you become a Loner all by yourself and finally find whatever it was you would never be able to have. But I have this sick, twisted little hope that one day; you will come back to me.” Chris took a deep breath. “So I stayed. I stayed and I tried to fight through it. And, to come in here and see you trying to remember after the past weeks of hell…” Chris stopped. He wasn’t sure where he was going anymore. Instead, he just sat down and waited for Darren to say something. When the older man didn’t, Chris just pulled his legs up in the chair and curled himself into a ball.

                “Is everything okay in here?” A nurse poked her head in.

                “Fine,” Darren confirmed, without even turing his head. His golden hazel eyes were locked on Chris, but also somewhere off in the distance.

                “You still think I could come back?” Darren found himself asking. “You thought that I would be able to remember everything…” His eyes finally met Chris. “Well, guess what…” Darren stood up and moved the pace and a half between him and Chris. “I remember everything Chris. I remember the night that I took your virginity; I remember the night that you took mine. I remember pizza dates and I remember spending hours figuring out which damn ring to put on that finger…” He stopped and took a deep breath. Chris watched Darren, confused.

                “Then…Then why did-“

                “Because I got scared, Chris. I had that damn accident and I realized that I could have lost my life and I would have only spent it with a handful of people. Yes, my bracelet broke, but that doesn’t mean a damn thing. I felt every single thing, Chris.” Darren was mad now. “I felt your heart break and I felt your betrayal. But I wanted to make sure that _I_ was ready for this.”

                “You’re the one who purposed!” Chris stood up this time, coming face to face with Darren.

                “I did,” Darren nodded. “And I know why I did now.”

                “What does that even mean?” Chris asked, completely and utterly confused.

                “It means that I am not scared anymore, Chris. I purposed to you because that was what _you_ wanted. Sure, I wanted to make you happy, but I wasn’t sure I was ready for this. And then, like I said, the accident and-“ But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Chris placed one finger on his lips. He remained quiet when Chris moved his hand and moved away from him, gathering his things.

                “Where are you-“

                “Home.” Chris said. “And I don’t mean the house that you and I bought together. I mean, I am going to spend some time with Lea and whatever thing she is spending her time with now and I might, _might_ think about talking to you tomorrow.” He said.

                “Chris!” Darren said in defense. “I was just trying to-“

                “You lied to me. You lied to me, you flirted with other people in front of me and you honestly made me and an _official of the counts_ think that we were about to become loners. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” He turned and walked the few paces to the door before he stopped. “Our Loner applications are due at the end of the week. I’ll print mine off tomorrow….”

******

                Two and a half days later, Darren was finally released from the hospital. He spent two months of his life confined in those walls, and he was thankful that he be outside after a while. He wasn’t thankful, however, for the fact that he was going home to an empty house. Chris came and got Brian and Cooper yesterday, saying that Darren couldn’t be trusted. He was more than aware that he deserved this; especially after all he put Chris through. At the time, when he came up with the plan (which was one morning when he watched Chris sleep.), it all made sense in his mind. But, then Heather and Grant got involved, and he started flirting and letting himself get careless. Now, he was without his fiancé and without his animals. He walked inside the house, realizing that it felt cold and empty. Chris had kept it clean, and there were even some meals leftover from when his mom visited. But it wasn’t a home without Chris. God, Darren shook his head, he really fucked up this time.

                The other times in Darren’s life when his stupidity got the best of him usually ended up with him being able to bounce back and always make everything correct. But, right now, there was no way making any of this correct. He had possibly ruined two lives right now. He felt like, in his mother’s native tongue, a total _ungas._ He slipped his bag off of his shoulder and walked around the empty, silent living room. He had one of those “the silence is deafening” moments because all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Chris wasn’t here. His heart thumped in his chest. He found that their room was still tidy, and Chris had even left some clothes there. But, most of his stuff was gone. His alarm clock was gone, and his charger for his cellphone was gone and…Chris was gone. Sitting down on the bed, not even bothering with taking his clothes off, Darren curled up. He wasn’t too sure when the first tear rolled down his cheek, but after a few minutes of sputtering and sighing, he realized that his face was hot. He didn’t move, though. He stayed glued to his side of the bed, above the covers, and waited for his heartbreak to pass.

                Sometime later, Darren was pulled from whatever lull of sleep he had fallen into by footsteps walking around his house. He jolted out of bed with force, but that just ended up making his side hurt. He slowed himself down a bit when he turned out of his bedroom and found Chris at the bottom of the stairs.

                “I see you got home okay,” Chris said, staying at the bottom of the staircase. Darren nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, his side burning from his sudden jump out of bed. There was a flash in Chris’ eyes. “You okay?”

                “Moved too fast,” Darren sighed.

                “Did you stop by the pharmacy and get your-“

                “No.” Darren answered the question that he didn’t let Chris finish. “I’m not going to live off of pain medicines and sorrow, Chris.” Darren said, and he found himself standing a little taller suddenly. “I am going to start lessons again here next week and I am going to make a life for myself again.” He sighed and moved his arms down to hang heavy at his sides. “With or without you, I guess.” As much as he didn’t want to say it, he had to let Chris do what he needed to do.

                “Look, Darren, I-“

                “No.” Darren was really getting good at not letting Chris finish his sentences. “I am sorry that I was a complete and total fuck up. I am sorry that I got cold feet. But please, for the love of god, do _not_ take pity on me.” He held his hand up and watched as Chris took the first two stairs in one step, his legs long and strong. Darren looked away for a second, gathering his thoughts again.

                “I am not going to be pitied and have someone take care of me every single second of every single day.” He sighed and watched as Chris took two more steps in one bound. He was getting frustrated when he shouldn’t be the one with that emotion. “Thank you for everything that you’ve done, Chris. Really. It means the world to know that someone was there for me in my time of need and desperate stupidity. But, I am not going to let you-“ Two more stairs, and Chris and Darren were face to face.

                “Not going to let me what?” Chris asked, tilting his head to the side. Darren watched as his eyes, those beautiful, clear ice blue eyes, flashed between his lips and his eyes.

                “I—uh—I’m not going to let you pity me or make me feel worse for what I did to you.” He swallowed, and he was sure that it was audible, despite his best efforts. He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Chris nodded, and turned his lips a little.          

                “That’s fair.” Chris said, and he straightened his head. “But, what if I came here for…” He stopped, his eyes searching for the right words in the endless thesaurus that was his brain. “What if _I_ am the one who need pity taken on them?” Chris asked. Darren shook his head, confused.

                “What?” He asked. Chris sighed and let his arms fall at his sides.

                “My mom and I talked. Well, my mom and Hanna talked and I was eventually let in on the conversation.” He let out a small laugh and the focused back on Darren. “Look, we were both stupid.” Chris said. “Engagement is a big deal, and you got scared when your life flashed before your eyes.” He watched as Darren lit up a little. “But that doesn’t mean I forgive you for the flirting.” Chris said. “I just think that we need to figure things out. Maybe talk and see what we _both_ want out of this whole ‘stuck-together-for-life’ thing.” Chris smiled and watched Darren for a moment. The older man remained expressionless for a moment, before his hands found Chris’ waist and pulled him to where they were flush together. A surprised _oof!_ left Chris’ mouth, and Darren smiled.

                “We’ll make it work?” He asked, before tiling his head to the left so Chris could tilt his in the same direction, a memory that they had committed to their muscles. Chris just nodded and smiled, those painfully blue eyes flashing at Darren.

********

                “I look like I swallowed a watermelon!” The cries came out from the dressing room as Paulie came out in her pick for a bridesmaids dress. She was crying, and Ashley quickly flocked to her side to dry her tears. “It looked so good on the damn mannequin!” She sighed and looked at Chris, who was silently critiquing the dress, not his friend.

                “I don’t like the style anyway,” He said, scrunching his nose and shaking his head.

                “Don’t let my hideousness distract from a pretty dress,” His best friend sniffled. Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, coming to place his shoulder on the one opposite Ashley.

                “Let’s all be real here,” He said, looking at Paulie in the oddly colored dress. “That color, whatever it is, wouldn’t look good on Jared Padalecki.” Chris smirked. Paulie sighed.

                “Anything looks good on that piece of-“ But she was cut short by a quick kick to her ribcage. “Damn it,” She sighed, rubbing her belly. She was working through her third trimester with all of the aches and pains she could ever imagine. “Let’s just hope the baby stays in before the wedding, yeah?” She asked, before she waddled back to the dressing room. Smiling, Chris watched as Ashley followed behind, both of the ladies going to pick new selections.

_Second emotional breakdown of the day._

                Chris texted Darren.

_How goes on your end?_

He kept his phone in his hand as he thumbed through some other styles on the rack. His bridal party wasn’t the “typical” one, so finding a dress and a color that looked good on both of his bridesmaids would make everything a lot easier.

I think we look awesome. 

                Darren replied to Chris’ message with a picture of the three boys in top hats and manacles. Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_No._

But they’re so cool!

_No._

Party pooper.

                Chris laughed at his fiancé and pocketed his phone. He would be going to the tailor later, making sure that Darren wouldn’t see him in the traditional white tux he would have to wear.

                “Okay, this is a lot better.” Paulie smiled, coming out in a coral colored dress. It was perfect, not too short, not too long, and when Ashley followed behind her, wearing the same dress, Chris just clapped his hands together and smiled. Maybe, just maybe this wedding would come together after all.


	13. Author's Note: Darren's Recent Attitude

Hey guys....

 

So, let's talk about something here real quick:

 

Let's talk about the fact that Darren has been really, really harsh lately towards the jokes and jabs about CrissColfer and the LGBTQ community. It makes me sad to see someone who has played both gay and transgender characters make such awful statements like that. I mean, Blaine changed a lot of people and Darren playing Hedwig made a HUGE statement for the community as well. But, now, him literally thinking that he has to shove his girlfriend in everyone's face....*sigh*

 

We'll see if this continues but right now, I am disappointed and disgusted.

 

Thanks again, guys.


End file.
